


The Wizarding World

by queeninclumps



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeninclumps/pseuds/queeninclumps
Summary: SGE characters in a Hogwarts AU
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Dot/Hort (The School for Good and Evil), Dot/Kiko (The School for Good and Evil), Hort/Nicola (The School for Good and Evil), Kiko/Tristan (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	1. Diagon Alley

Tedros walked through Diagon Alley with his mother and the ogre (otherwise known as Lancelot) following closely behind.

His father did magic around the home but he hadn't been to Diagon Alley, since he was a student at Hogwarts. His father didn't keep many ties to the wizarding world anymore, so he would not be bidding him farewell at platform 9 3/4.

They walk through the crowd, towards Mr. Deauville's wand store. Past gossiping witches, cages of creatures and boys ogling the latest broomstick.

"Why don't you go on in, darling?" Gwen said. "We just have one thing to do here."

Tedros nodded and turned to the store.

When he entered the store it was very cluttered and messy, with papers tacked to shelves and boxes covering the walls.

"Hello?" Tedros called. He walked up and stood at the counter.

Mr. Deauville slid on a ladder across shelves and smiled down at him. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you mister Pendragon."

He climbed off his ladder and turned to the shelf of wands behind him, running his finger along the boxes, trying to find the perfect one.

"Do you... know my father?" He questioned.

Deauville nodded. "Seems only yesterday he was in here buying his first wand." He pulled a box out of the shelf and put the box on the counter. He opened it and handed Tedros the wand.

Tedros stood and held it up.

"Well give it a wave!" Mr. Deauville said.

He did and shelves started to evict drawers to the floor.

He placed the wand down.

"Apparently not." Said Deauville. He took a step back up his ladder to reach a higher box. "Perhaps this."

Tedros took the wand from him and waved it.

A vase on a book case shattered, sending glass and water over the floor.

"No!" Deauville exclaimed and retreated into the labyrinth of wand cases.

He returned with a black box, that he had half opened.

He handed Tedros the wand.

He felt an instant connection. It was like the wand was part of his arm. He knew it's thoughts. It knew his.

Candles flickered in the counter, he felt wind blow through his hair, but he saw no open windows.

"I believe we've found the one." The man said.

They heard a knock on the window. Tedros spun to see his mother and Lancelot holding and bird cage with a gorgeous snowy owl perched inside.

That's what they wanted to get done.

=======

Tedros walked with his mother and the ogre through Kings Cross Station, wheeling his cart with the bird inside.

"Now, the train will be leaving in 10 minutes sharp." Guinevere handed Tedros the ticket that read:

London to Hogwarts

For ONE WAY travel

Platform 9 3/4

He wasn't totally sure that his mother knew how to get to the platform. She had never attended Hogwarts, therefor never been to the platform. But Tedros did know that you had to go through a wall, and he was sure he'd notice people running into a wall.

When the came to a conductor Lance stopped to ask. "Could you please direct us to platform 9 3/4?"

The conductor scoffed a laugh. "Platform 9 3/4? Good one!"

Lance looked confused.

"This place is always packed with muggles!" Said a women's voice. Their ears perked and they turned towards a mother and a daughter. They each had matching black hair along with large brown eyes.

They followed the two to the wall where platform 9 and 10 met.

They daughter looked nervous.

"Oh, don't be like that, Agatha!" The mother said. "Even Reaper can do it!" A bald cat emerged from under the women's skirt. It stretched its back and proceeded to run full speed into the wall.

Tedros grimaced as it made contact and ran straight through.

"Excuse me!" Tedros said.

The two turned. "Um, could you tell me how..."

"How you get onto the platform?" The woman nodded. "It's Agatha's first time to Hogwarts too!"

The girl smiled awkwardly at him and he returned it.

"Now all you've got to do is run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10."

Tedros looked ahead at the wall.

"Best do it at a bit of a run." The women added.

Tedros glances at his mother and stepfather, who gave encouraging smiles.

Tedros turned ahead and ran for the wall. He closed his eyes when he came inches away, he expected to hit it and get pushed to the ground- but he traveled clean through and into the other side


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Tedros wheeled his cart forward, and it didn't take long for his mother and Lancelot to come threw behind him.

On the tracks was a large black train, with the words Hogwarts Express imprinted on the front.

The three marvelled at the train.

"Go on then!" His mother said, ecstatic.

Tedros smirked. "I can't tell if you're excited for me to start a new journey, or if you're excited to get rid of me."

"A little bit of both." Lance joked. His mother rolled her eyes at Lancelot, then turned to Tedros and pulled him into a hug.

"I will miss you very much, son." She whispered.

"I know," he said, hugging her back. "I'll miss you too. But I'm only an owl away."

When the two parted they turned back to the train. "Are you ready?" Guinevere said.

Tedros took a deep breath. "I think so."

With that he stepped onto the train.

====

Children were waving their limbs wildly out of windows to bid their parents farewell. Agatha made her way down the aisle, so far all of the were carriages full.

Agatha peered into the next one.

Empty. A smile spread on her face-

But when she continued forward, to an angle where the whole booth was visible, she saw that the booth wasn't vacant.

The blonde boy from before, she was pretty sure his name was Tedros, was peering out the window.

Agatha wasn't very good with social situations, so she was hoping that she'd have a carriage to herself. And frankly, this boy seemed rather vague. She swallowed hard, gathering the courage to open the door.

She opened the door and grimaced.

"Excuse me." Agatha said. Tedros looked towards her. "Uh, do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

Tedros smiled, "not at all."

Agatha sat down awkwardly on the velvet seat. "I'm Agatha, by the way. Agatha Woods."

"Tedros. Tedros Pendragon."

Agatha's eyebrows shot up. "Arthur's son."

Tedros frowned. "You... know my father?"

Agatha felt like she was some sort of stalker now. "From Quiddich! I read about him in an old news paper of my mother's. He was quite a seeker."

"Right," Tedros nodded. "Father has never told me much about his time on Gryffindor's team." 

Agatha gawked. "Really?"

"Well I've seen old Quidditch trophies in boxes in the basement, but when I asked about them he gives vague responses."

"Hmm, well, he was very well know in his twenties, he played in the World Cup. Best seeker known to the wizarding world. That is until..." Agatha trailed off, looking down.

"Until what?"

Agatha looked back up and sighed. "Well, apparently he had some accident - fell straight off his broom or something - and hasn't touched a broom or a wand since."

Tedros was about to correct her and tell her that he had touched a wand, but now that he thought about it, he'd never seen one in his fathers hands. Their house elf was the only one that used magic.

Tedros was zoned out, and lost in thought when he heard Agatha speak.

"Would you like me to fix that for you?"

Tedros looked up. "What?"

"Your shirt." Agatha said. "A button's come off it."

Tedros looked down, and he had, in fact lost a button.

"Oh, uh, yeah.... how, exactly?"

She pulled out her wand. Agatha smiled as if she was just waiting for the chance to use magic.

"Stay still won't you?" She said.

Tedros nodded.

She raised her wand. "Oculus Reparo."

The stitches on his shirt tightened and whipped around. The spare button on the bottom of his shirt tore off and flew to the missing spot. The stitches tightened around it.

Tedros looked up at Agatha, who was smiling proudly.

Before he got the chance to thank her, the lunch trolley pulled up to their carriage.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Agatha shook her head. "I'm all good." She said, pulling a container of lizard soup out of her bag.

Tedros bit his cheek. Agatha didn't look all that happy about her lunch. He turned to the lady pushing the cart.

"We'll take the lot." Tedros said, reaching his hand into his pocket. Agatha frowned at him.

To make up for not being there to bid him farewell at the platform, Arthur had given his son money to spend at the alley and wherever else he wanted.

He pulled out a hand full of coins.

"Wow." Agatha said, as if she'd never be able to have such riches.

=====

"So you live in a graveyard?" Tedros asked, mouth stuffed with cauldron cake.

Agatha nodded. "There are many benefits to having dead neighbors."

Tedros frowned. "Like what."

Agatha shrugged. "They don't make noise."

Tedros laughed.

Reaper stuck his head into an unfamiliar red and white box of jelly beans. "Bertie Botts every flavour bean?" Tedros said, examining the box. His father never let him have sweets, especially not wizard sweets, so this was his first time trying all these things.

"Mhm. There's chocolate and peppermint an there's also... spinach, liver and tripe."

She looked down at Reaper who, hearing those words, pulled his head out of the box.

"Sophie says she got a vomit flavoured one once."

Tedros turned over a purple box that said chocolate frog. "These aren't real frogs are they?" Tedros said, scrunching his nose.

"It's only a spell." Agatha said. "Besides, it's the card that you want. Yeah, they always come with a famous witch or wizard."

He opened the box and heard a croak. A brown frog looked up at him and leaped onto the window.

Reaper hissed and was ready to pounce on the frog.

"Reaper, no!" Agatha said. But her cat, already pounced at the frog. Frightened, the frog hoped up and onto the window pain. The speed of the train going by caught it off guard, and it flew straight out of the train.

Reaper collided with the glass and ricocheted off the window, to the floor.

He looked like he was seeing stars. Agatha pulled him into her arms and he lay down in a ball. "This is Reaper by the way. He was my mother's when she went to school."

"Long life span for a cat." Tedros observed.

Tedros pulled a card out of the box. It was a man with a long white beard. He looked so familiar.

"You got Merlin."

Merlin. He had to think hard to recognise the man. He was in many of his fathers photo albums from many years ago, when Arthur was no older than Tedros was now. Merlin had organised his fathers adoption. Apparently, his real parents Igraine and Uther were both killed by the Dark Lord, and Merlin had found him a home with his adoptive father Ector and adoptive brother Kay. They didn't treat him well though. Kay bullied him, for not having real parents and Ector had him doing the chores.

"I've got about five of him." Agatha said, taking a bite of some butter beer fudge.

Tedros glanced up at Agatha and then back at the card, but when he did the wizard was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Tedros frowned.

Agatha smiled. "Well you can't expect him the stay around all day, can you?"

A blonde girl in a white crop top and a sparkly pink skirt rushed into their booth and sat opposite to them.

"Aggie! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed.

Agatha put on a fake smiled. "What a coincidence! I've been avoiding you everywhere!"

The girl laughed. "Always making jokes, Aggie."

Agatha gave Tedros a look, telling him that she wasn't joking. The girl turned to Tedros and squealed. Tedros flinched.

"You're Tedros Pendragon!"

Tedros nodded. "I know..."

The girl laughed. "You're both so funny!"

"I'm Sophie."

Tedros nodded. "How do you two know each other."

Sophie smiled. "Well, her mother gave my mother a fertility spell, so without that Callis, I wouldn't even be here! And Aggie and I have been besties ever since."

"Which I'm really happy about, by the way." Agatha said, sarcastically. Sophie clearly couldn't pick up Agatha's sarcasm and how unenthusiastic she was about their friendship.

Sophie smiled. "Well it's been great to chat, but they're probably missing me in my booth."

Agatha nodded. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Well then." She blew Agatha a kiss. "Ciao, stupendo!"

She strutted out of the booth and down the corridor.

"Is she always so... so..." Tedros looked for the right word to describe that girl.

"Blunt, extra, intoxicating, intolerable-"

"I was gonna say cheerful." Tedros smirked. "But your words work too."


	3. The Sorting Hat

When the train pulled into the station, a short man was waiting, with a lantern in one hand and a long staff in the other.

"This way, first years!" He called in a rasping old voice. "Hurry up, then!"

Tedros and Agatha climbed off the train. Agatha was complaining about her uniform, and had been since she put it on.

"It's too baggy!" Agatha whined. "Don't you think it's too baggy?"

Tedros rolled his eyes. "It's not to baggy, it looks perfect on you."

Agatha blushed slightly and shut up.

The small man took a look at the first years on the platform and groaned.

"Bad group." He muttered to himself, just loud enough for Tedros and Agatha to hear.

Tedros frowned at the little man, unsure of what he was-

"A gnome," Agatha whispered. She clearly read his mind. "He's the grounds keeper."

"Right then, follow me!" Said the gnome, turning and leading them off the platform.

=====

They had to take boats to get to the school.

Tedros and Agatha shared Sophie and a weasely boy that kept trying to touch Sophie's hair when she wasn't looking, he also kept asking if they'd seen his frog, apparently he'd lost it on the train.

Tedros gazed across the lake at the giant castle above. Tedros wasn't expecting it to be this beautiful.

Bright lights illuminated each tower, and light seeped through each window. The moon peeked through clouds, hallowing the school, making it look all the more magical.

Students all around let out ooo's and aaah's at the majestic sight.

=====

The castle was large both inside and out. It was the kind of place you could get lost in for days. Tedros, Sophie and Agatha walk up stairs with the rest of of the first years. There was a woman in a green high neck gown and a silver bun waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dovey," she greeted. "Now, a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you can be seated, you must be sorted into your houses. They are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

A boy with violet eyes and another with copper hair smiled mischievously at the name of Slytherin. When Tedros looked closer at the copper haired boy he recognised him.

Japeth. He was Tedros's half brother and they hadn't seen each other since they were... 4? 5? A long time ago. He peered around the crowd, and spotted Rhian, talking to a dark haired boy. Rhian was Japeth's identical twin, the only way that Tedros could tell them apart was that Japeth had pale skin, where Rhain's skin matched the tone of Tedros's.

"Now, while you're here," Dovey continued. "Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. And at the end of the year, the team with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

A brown frog hopped onto the top step, right in front of the Professor.

"Trevor!" Weasel boy exclaimed, jumping out of the crowded and scooping the frog into his hands. He then looked up at Dovey, looking down at him, frustrated. "Sorry." He gulped an retreated into the crowd.

"The sorting ceremony will begin shortly." She said, and left the stair room.

"Your dads wanting you in Gryffindor is suppose." Agatha said.

Tedros shrugged. "My dad doesn't give a damn."

Agatha laughed. Dovey came back out. "They are ready for you, now." She gestured for them to follow, and they entered through a large bronze door.

There were four long tables in the supper hall, each filled with robed students from the years above them, in the same robes, except their ties were different colours.

Candles levitated in the air above them and the roof was a live image of the stars.

"It's not real the ceiling," Agatha said. "It's just bewitched, to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts History."

What doesn't she know? Tedros thought, smiling down at her. Then he frowned. Was I supposed to read that?

The first years followed Professor Dovey all the way to the front of the hall, where an old hat sat on a wooden stall. Behind it was another long table, but they weren't students, they were staff and in the middle, Merlin sat, smiling at the newcomers.

Dovey stepped up and stood next to the hat.

"Now before we begin, Professor Merlin would like to say a few words."

Merlin stood up. "I'll have the first years note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden, for all students. And I must remind you that, the third floor corridor, on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who doesn't wish to die a most painful death," Murmurs tore through the crowd of students. "Thank you." Merlin sat down.

"When I call your name," Dovey began. "You shall come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses."

She in rolled her parchment.

"Hort Brooke."

The weasely boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. The hat lowered onto his head.

"Mmm," the hat spoke. "Right. Okay. Hufflepuff!"

The table with yellow tied student broke into applause as they greeted their new arrival.

"Sophie Celesta."

Sophie squeezed Agatha's hand. "Wish me luck."

She skipped onto the stool and the hat didn't even have to touch her head to make its ruling.

"Slytherin!"

Sophie's smile vanished. "There has to be a mistake-"

"No mistakes." Said Dovey hurrying her towards the green tied table

Agatha grimaced. "There's not a witch or wizard that never went bad that was in Slytherin. That girl will be eaten alive in that house."

"Hester Macintosh."

A girl with oily black hair with red streaks through it sat up front.

The hat was placed on her head.

"Mmm," the hat hummed. "I think it's.... Slytherin."

Hester's face break into a wide smile and she practically ran to the Slytherin table.

"A bit over excited, don't you think." Agatha snickered.

"Anadil Parks."

An albino girl slumped forward, she had three scrappy rats brawling on her shoulder.

"Uh-huh..." the hat said, as placed on her head. "I know! Ravenclaw!"

Anadil's expression stayed blank and emotionless.

"She seems like a blast!" Tedros whispered, making Agatha laugh. She has such a pretty laugh. Tedros thought.

"Agatha Woods."

Agatha looked nervous as heck, and was planted in her spot.

"You'll be fine." Tedros reassured. Agatha looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

She was so nervous she looked like she might puke. She inched forward and sat down on the stall.

"Huh..." the hat puzzled. "Well, it's definitely between the two... Ah! It's just got to be Ravenclaw!"

Ravenclaw burst into applause and Agatha relaxed as she joined her new house.

Tedros smiled at her as she took a seat next to Anadil. Tedros crossed his fingers, hoping to get Ravenclaw, so he could be with Agatha.

"Tristan Anderson."

A red head boy trotted forward and sat down, looking like a young child on Christmas morning.

"Ah! It's so obvious! Hufflepuff!" The hat announced.

Tristan stepped down and sat by Hort.

"Japeth Sader."

Japeth sat down, eyeing Slytherin's table.

"Oh, of course," the hat said. "Slytherin."

Japeth went off and took his seat.

"Rhian Sader."

Rhian came out of the crowd and up onto the stall.

"Oh! Nothing like your brother are you?" The hat said. Rhian and Japeth both shook their heads vehemently. "Gryffindor!"

Rhian smiled and joined his table.

"Kiko Lang."

An adorable girl with black pigtails shuffled onto the stage.

"Argh, Hufflepuff!"

The girl squealed ran over and sat next to Tristan. "I'm Kiko!" She said, sitting a little too close to him.

"Beatrix Jole."

A gorgeous girl with blond hair and blue eye sat down, winking at Tedros as she passed him.

"Mmm," the hat mumbled. "I'm thinking it's... Gryffindor!"

Beatrix clapped her hands and skipped off to Gryffindor.

"Aric Lesso."

The violet eyed boy sat down.

"Too easy! Slytherin!"

He went off and sat with Japeth, fist bumping as he sat. A woman with thick braids sitting at the staff table looked particularly pleased with this

"Nicola Sawyer."

A girl with dark brown frizzy hair and dark skin sat.

"Quite the reader aren't you?" The hat said. Nicola hesitatingly nodded. "Well, you'll go a long way in Ravenclaw!"

Nicola smiled and sat next to Agatha.

"Chaddick Foster."

Chaddick came forward and confidently sat.

"Ah, of course it'll be... Gryffindor!"

Chaddick went off and as soon as he took his seat, started to flirt with Beatrix.

"Mona Thropp."

A brunette came forward and sat (a/n I decided not to make her green).

"Mmm, just like your mother," the hat reminisced. "You'll go in... Ravenclaw!"

Mona went off and sat with Anadil.

"Dot de Rainault."

A chubby girl with a chocolate bar in hand trotted onto the seat.

"You'll fit right in, in Hufflepuff!"

The girl wiped the chocolate from her face and eagerly sat with Hort.

"Kei Kingston."

The dark haired boy Rhian was talking to earlier sat on the stool.

"Mmm, I see much loyalty here... Hufflepuff!"

Kei sat down at Hufflepuff.

"Tedros Pendragon."

Merlin's ears perked up at the name. He smiled at Tedros, he clearly hadn't recognised him earlier.

Tedros came forward and sat down.

Tedros gazed over at Agatha, whole was smiling brightly at him. "Ah, you want to be with her, don't you." The hat said quietly, so only Tedros could heat. Tedros said nothing. "Mmm, well then, Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor burst into loud applause, clearly happy to have the son of the 'best seeker of all time' in their house.

He sat next to Chaddick and earned a lot of hand shakes and pats on the back.

He looked back at Merlin, who raised his goblet to Tedros and drank.

====

Once everyone was sorted, Dovey tapped a spoon against a glass cup. "Your attention, please."

Merlin rose. "I would like to introduce to you, our teaching staff."

"Lady Lesso, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Merlin gestured to the woman with thick braids.

"Professor Bilious Manley, Potions Master." Merlin said, a boiled man raised his goblet.

"Professor August Sader, History of Magic." A man with glassy eyes and sliver hair raised a hand.

"Professor Rumi Espada, Flying Instructor." Merlin nodded to a man with a thick twirled moustache.

"Professor Uma, Care of Magical Creatures." A young looking woman with almond shaped eyes waved to them all.

"Professor Clarissa Dovey, Divination." The silver haired woman nodded her head.

"Professor Sheeba Sheeks, Astrology." A dark skinned woman, with tattoos up her neck raised her goblet.

"Professor Emma Anemone, Herbology." A woman with wild hair and lots of makeup waved.

"Professor Yuba, your groundskeeper and Transfiguration teacher." The old gnome tapped his staff on the ground.

"Now, without further ado," Merlin said. "Let the feast begin."

He took off his hat and threw it into the air. It spun around in the middle of the supper hall, and as it did, food appeared on each table.

Hundreds of hungry hands reach into trays and bowls.

As he ate, Tedros's eyes kept drifting to Agatha, deep in conversation with Nicola. He could barely hear them, but they seemed to be discussing a book.

Over on Slytherin's table, Sophie couldn't eat. She couldn't believe she was put in Slytherin, when Tedros was over there, in Gryffindor. She was dreamily watching wondering what he smelled like, when she saw Beatrix taking a whiff of his hair.

This girl needed to be dealt with.

Mona summed up their conversation at Ravenclaw's table.

Agatha picked up a drumstick and put it on her plate. She had been meaning to ask for someone else's opinion on a play she'd seen over the summer.

"Nic, what did you think about- who are you looking at." Agatha said, noticing the girl, gazing over at Hufflepuff's table.

"His name's Hort." She said.

"Barf," Anadil said. "Boys are disgusting!"

"Oh yeah?" Mona said. "Who were you ogling on Slytherin's table? I saw you looking!"

Anadil blushed. "It wasn't a guy."

"A girl?" Nicola asked. The girls turned to the Slytherin's table. "Who was she?" They all scanned the table for someone that could've caught the albino's eye.

"Was it that Sophie girl?" Nicola asked.

Anadil gagged. "No way!"

"Ah! Just tell us!" Agatha whined.

Anadil snipped her head. "No!"

The girls sighed and went back to eating.

"I bet you're really strong!" Dot said, attempting to flirt with Hort in Hufflepuff.

"Uh... you think?"

"Sure!" Dot lied.

"I bet Tristan's stronger." Kiko jumped in.

"No way!" Dot said.

"I'm really not that strong..." Hort said.

"Neither." Tristan said. The boys turned back to their trays of food, ending the debate.

Kiko and Dot gave each other sympathetic looks as both their crushes ignored them.


	4. The Common Rooms

**The Girls Bathrooms 8:30pm**

Hester leaned on the wall outside the girls bathroom.

"Hurry up, Sophie!" She yelled into the bathroom.

"Don't rush me, Hester!"

Hester groaned and looked ahead to see Japeth Aric and Vex coming out of the boys bathroom.

Hester looked down at the bone bracelet on her wrist and blushed. It was Anadil's bracelet. She'd given it to Hester in Diagon Alley, when she was choosing her rats, so that it wouldn't fall off her wrist and into the cage. She was supposed to give it back, but she must've forgot.

"I'm ready!" Sophie smiled, emerging from the bathroom.

"Took ya long enough, didn't it?" Hester scowled.

"I thought I saw a zit, Hester!" Sophie said.

Hester groaned and trudged to the dungeons, with Sophie hurrying after her.

**Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories, 8:45pm**

"What flavour'd you get?" Chaddick asked as Rhian bit down on his Bertie Bott.

"Bacon." He replied.

Rhian passed the box over to Tedros, who remembering what Agatha tolled him on the train earlier, hesitated before chucking it in his mouth.

The boys peered at him closely waiting to get a reaction.

"Pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Sounds like an awful flavour." Chaddick frowned.

"It's no that bad," he shrugged, handing the box to him.

Chaddick threw one in his mouth and scrunched up his nose. "Taste like... peanut butter... and strawberry."

"Ew!" Tedros said.

Rhian squinted at the flavours on the side of the box. "Strawberry and peanut butter ice cream."

Rhian dipped his hand in and grabbed one out himself.

Tedros and Chaddick watched Rhian face turn green as he ran to the bathroom.

"It was vomit!" He called from behind him.

Tedros and Chaddick both exploded into whoops at their friends luck.

When the two finally calmed down Chaddick smirked. "So, who was that girl you were ogling over at Ravenclaw?"

Tedros tried not to blush. "You mean Agatha."

Chaddick nodded. "You seem pretty fond of her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes!" Rhian called from the bathroom.

"We met on the train. She's... sweet." Tedros smiled to himself.

"Right. Are we done with the gooey romantic stuff?" Rhian joked as he sat down on his bed.

Tedros threw a pillow at him. "I'm not gooey!"

Rhian just laughed and passed him the Bertie Botts.

**Ravenclaw Tower 8:40pm**

Agatha leaned against the railing of the spiral staircase as students lined up to solve their riddles.

There were only first years left now, all the others had gone through, due to their higher knowledge on riddles.

Anadil scanned through tomorrow's schedule. "Do you think they're gonna have us drink tea in Divination?"

Nicola rolled her eyes. "You don't drink the tea. You read it's leaves. I read all about it on the train."

"I thought we used crystal balls in Divination," Mona frowned.

Agatha creased her brow. "You can you tea leaves, crystal balls and tarot cards."

"Tarot cards? Like those silly things Willam and Bodgen were makin' a fuss about at dinner?" Mona asked.

"I was stuck on the train with those two! They kept trying to tell me how I was gonna die." Nicola said.

"How will you die?" Anadil asked.

Nicola laughed. "That's the thing, they were so indecisive that they gave me ten different ways I could die."

They all laughed. Except Agatha.

"You know Ravenclaws work with the hufflepuff's, we're gonna have those dimwits in our class for the next seven years!"

They stopped laughing, imagining having those two shoving cards in their faces telling them when they should breath.

**Hufflepuff Lounge 8:45pm**

"Dot!" Kiko's voice said from the dormitory.

Dot kicked her legs off the arm rest of the fat arm chair. "Yeah?"

The Hufflepuff common rooms were very cosy and welcoming and very dissimilar to the Slytherin Dungeon.

The entrance to each of the dorms were little underground tunnels with wooden and round doors, like barrel heads.

Kiko stuck her head into the lounge.

"Can I have your opinion on my hair accessories for tomorrow?"

Dot slid off the armchair and into the dorm after Kiko.

Kiko held up a white lily and then a pink one.

"Which looks more... me?" Kiko asked.

Dot squinted at the flowers. "Go the pink."

Kiko smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

**Ravenclaw Common Rooms 8:55pm**

Agatha ran her finger across the spines of old and dusty books. She had a library at home, with spell books and such, but she'd never had such a wide variety as this.

Nicola pulled down a large one from the top shelf, and almost dropped it on Agatha's head, but Mona and Anadil had seen it coming and helped Nicola pull the book down.

"Goodness, Nic, why do you need such a large book!" Agatha asked.

Nicola gave a guilty smile. "It's a book on riddles."

When the group had reached the Ravenclaw knocker, the eagle gave Agatha, Mona, and Anadil riddles, and they each got them correct and were able to enter the common rooms, but when it can to Nicola's turn, she got it wrong and had to wait until someone else got it correct. She was stuck out there for 5 minutes.

Agatha looked back to the book spines.

Nicola looked up from her book. "Do you think that sending someone love letters is desperate?"

"Yes," The girls chorused.

Nicola sighed. "Then how do I get him to notice me?" It seemed like the question was directed at Agatha.

Agatha laughed. "How should I know."

Nicola gave her a strange look.

Agatha frowned. "What."

"What do you mean 'how should I know'!" Nicola said.

"What are you-"

Nicola rolled her eyes. "You had that Gryffindor boy starin' at you all night!"

Agatha's eyebrows shot up. "Who was... what?"

"The blonde fellow," Mona said.

Tedros. "Oh, him. He's my friend."

"And by friend you mean..." Nicola said wiggling her eyes brows.

"What? No! Just friends."

All the girls sighed in disappointment at their friend's blindness.

**Hufflepuff Girls Dormitories 8:55pm**

Kiko and Dot sat on Dot's bed chewing on her chocolate.

"So, who was the cutest boy at dinner?" Kiko asked.

"Mmm... from any house?" Dot asked, trapping a jumping chocolate frog in her hands.

"Any house." Kiko repeated, picking at part of the curtain Dot turned to chocolate.

"I think that Tedros boy was cute." Dot giggled.

"Ooo! That one with the blonde hair?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah!" Dot said. "I saw him at Gringotts earlier today. And I have to say he had a large amount of cash!"

"I think that Rhian was rather handsome. But, of course not as much as Tristan." Kiko gushed.

Kiko's face lit up like she had just come up with the most genius idea ever. "Do you think that he'd like it if I died my hair red? Like his?"

Slytherin Dormitory's 9:55pm

"I won't be able to sleep!" Sophie whined.

"Oh, yes you will!" Hester grouched, sick of Sophie complaints about everything in Slytherin.

Sophie tried to fluff her pillow, but her mattress was hard, like it was made of stone- but to be fair, Sophie could probably feel a pea at the bottom of two hundred mattresses.

She glanced over at Hester, reading a book on her bed, ignoring every word from Sophie's mouth. Sophie sighed and pulled back the sheets.

Maybe, Sophie could have tolerated being in Slytherin if Agatha was there too or if the guys were cute, but here she was with grouchy Hester and the most disgusting and evil boys she'd ever met.

She slid under her duvet covers and pulled them tightly over her head.

She couldn't wait to wake up and see Agatha again.

And also that insanely attractive Tedros.

**The Celestium 10:00pm**

As the students of Hogwarts tucked themselves away in their beds, the old wizard sat in his cloudy wonderland, with his hat on his lap, tired from creating such a grand feast earlier.

"Something tells me this year will be a good one," the wizard said, gazing into the stary night.


	5. Tea Leaves, Feathers and Awkward Crushes

Hort squinted into Nicola's tea leaves.

"I think this means that you're gonna own a... liquor store?"

Nicola frowned at her Divination partner. "Give me that!" She swiped the tea cup from his hands.

Dovey leaned over the children's shoulder's examining their tea leaves closely. She stopped at Willam and Bodgen.

"Give me the tarot cards, boys." she said. Their professor had made it clear, that they would only be using tea leaves today.

The two boys slowly looked up at their teacher. Then down at their tarot cards in hand. Then at each other, and sorrowfully handed them over.

Agatha looked into Kiko's cup. She had read a lot about tea leaves in her Divination textbook, but she was more interested in crystal balls.

"Does it say anything about my love life?" Kiko asked, glancing over at the back of Tristan's head.

Agatha spotted three lines on the bottom of the cup.

"I see change," she said.

Kiko leaned forward to try and see into the cup herself. "Good change?"

Agatha glanced up. "Yes."

She looked around in the cup, rotating it to see all the leaves from differences angles. Her eyes stopped on a long shape that looked like a sword.

She swallowed. _Heartbreak_.

"Uh... it says you'll find your true love," Agatha said. She knew lying was wrong but, telling Kiko she'd get her heart broken would be worse. When Kiko did get her heart broken, Agatha would be there as a shoulder to cry on.

"Does it say who it is?" Kiko pressed.

Agatha shook her head. She swirled the dregs, so there would be no evidence of her white lies.

Kiko nodded and picked up Agatha's cup.

"Alrighty..." she said. She looked from the cup to her text book a few times. "It says you're gonna hurt your leg." She looked around the page of the book. "But you're gonna be happy about it."

Agatha didn't know how she could be happy about hurting her leg.

Kiko gasped. "I see love!"

Agatha frowned. "Give me that!" She took the cup from Kiko and almost dropped it in disbelief, when she was greeted with a big love heart. She slowly looked up at Kiko, who was over the moon.

"We can have a double wedding!" She giggled.

Agatha rolled her eyes and swirled the dregs, so no one would ever see the horrific sight.

If she would in fact be falling in love, the question was: who with?

====

Tedros kept his eyes on Professor Lukas, and pretended not to notice Sophie scribbling "Mrs Sophie Pendragon" all over in her book, with a pink fluffy quill.

"One of a wizards most rudimentary skills is levitation," he began. "Do you all have your feathers?"

Beatrix pretentiously waved her feather.

"Now, the key to this charm is the wrist movement," he held up his wand. "The swish and flick," he moved his wrist as he said it. "Everyone," he said, raising his hands for them to join him.

Tedros picked up his wand with the rest of the group.

Swish and flick.

"And you must annunciate: Wingardium Leviosa," Lukas said. "Off you go, then."

Tedros put his arm out, wand in hand, about to do the spell-

"Wow, Teddy, your arms are really strong!" Sophie said, examining Tedros' bicep, her wand still on the desk in front of her.

"Um... thanks," he shrugged.

"You're welcome," she grinned, now propping her head up with one arm, and looking into his eyes.

Tedros laughed, awkwardly, then looked back at his feather-

"So, do you work out a lot?" Sophie asked.

Tedros huffed and looked back at her. "Yes."

He raised his arm again-

"Do you think that you're strong enough to carry _me_?" Sophie presses, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, yeah," Tedros turned away from her again knowing that she would just say something more to distract him.

"What about _me_?" said Beatrix, on the table behind them, catching wind of Sophie's 'flirting.'

"Yes, I could carry both of you!" He said, getting impatient with the girls.

"At the same time?" Beatrix asked.

Tedros dug his nails into his palms. "I don't know, maybe."

Sophie turned to Beatrix, "I'm sure he'd rather carry me."

"Well, I think you're wrong, Slytherin," Beatrix challenged.

The two blonde girls started an argument over who Tedros would rather carry, and Tedros ignored it like he'd ignored Sophie's scribbles.

I wish Agatha would make a fuss like that over me, he glanced over at Sophie's drawings of their future wedding invitation. And make scribbles about me in her note books.

=====

Sophie hurried after Tedros in the hallway.

"You're really fast!" She panted.

Tedros looked over his shoulder slightly. "Oh, sorry," he didn't slow down though.

Sophie huffed and turned to Hester. "Hester!" she smiled.

Hester looked her up and down. "What do you want?"

"In our potions class..." Sophie started.

"Yes?" Hester said.

"Do you know if we brew... love potions?" She asked.

Hester glanced at Tedros. "We aren't taught, but you could probably find love spells in the library."

"What class do we have now?" Sophie asked.

Hester rolled her eyes. "Since we've already had two classes this morning, we have a break," she fiddled with the bone bracelet on her wrist. "I should give this back to Ani."

=====

Agatha dropped her books down on the wooden library table, opposite Tedros.

"Hey," she said, sliding onto the bench.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked.

Agatha nodded. "Good, we had Herbology and Divination."

"We had Divination and Charms," Tedros said.

"Did you read tea leaves?" she asked.

He nodded.

"How's your future looking?" she said.

Tedros guiltily smiled. "Well, Chaddick and I didn't know how to read it, so we just spotted the shapes..."

Agatha laughed. "What shapes? Maybe I can help you."

"There was a jellyfish," he said, thinking back.

"Mmm, that means you've got a toxic friend," Agatha said.

"Really? Who?" He frowned.

Agatha laughed. "I don't know, I haven't had any more Divination lessons then you!"

Tedros rolled his eyes. "There was also something that looked like a watch."

"That means be patient and what you want will come," Agatha said.

_She's what I want,_ he thought getting lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes-

"What else was there?" Agatha said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Um, there was a lock," he said.

"A long relationship is on its way," she said, smirking at him. "Any girls you fancy?"

Tedros' cheeks burnt bright red. "Uh-"

"There you two are!" Sophie said. Tedros sighed with relief, it was probably the one time he would be happy to see this girl.

Sophie sat down next to Tedros and slid a little too close to him for his liking.

He shuffled away slightly, but she just came closer.

Agatha smirked at Tedros and mouthed, 'is it her?'

Tedros frowned and shook his head vigorously, making Agatha laugh.

"What's so funny? What did I miss?" Sophie asked.

Agatha shook her head, settling her laughter. "Nothing."

On the other side of the library, Hester and Anadil sat on the windowsill, flipping through old spell books.

Hester looked at Anadil's bracelet and took it off. "I forgot to give this back at the alley."

Anadil looked at her then the bracelet. "You can hold onto it for a while if you like."

"Really?" Hester said.

"Yeah, it looks good on you," Anadil said.

Hester felt her pale cheeks heat up. She rubbed her cheeks trying to get rid of the colour before Anadil noticed, but Anadil looked up and saw her blush.

Hester coughed and looked down at the floor. "Uh, I'm gonna go find a book I need for Potions," she quickly got off the windowsill and vanished into the Potions row of books, knowing full well she didn't really need one.


	6. Owl Post

Japeth glared over at Tedros from the Slytherin table.

"I hate that we have to have classes with him," he scowled.

Aric nodded. "All the Gryffindor's are such _idiots_!"

"So are some Slytherin's." Japeth added, nodding towards Sophie, fixing pink ribbons onto her wrists.

The two boys looked up at the sound of owls squawking, to see them swooping to drop packages and letters to students.

When Japeth saw two owls being attacked by blue butterflies he knew which ones were here for him and Rhian.

One of the owls drop a sapphire blue letter in front of him, with a butterfly wax seal.

The live butterflies started to land on his shoulders and head, which he was used to.

Aric wasn't. He started swatting at them like they were zombies coming to harvest his brain.

Japeth laughed. "Calm down, they won't kill you."

Aric settled and straightened his slytherin robes and coughed. "I know that." Though it sounded like he didn't.

Japeth's letter was sent straight from Beauxbatons, where his mother was head mistress.

Japeth didn't get to see his mother much, because she spent most her time at school, and Aric had the same issue, which is probably what brought the two boys together in the first place.

Over on Ravenclaw table, Nicola leaned over Agatha's shoulder. "I did something dumb."

"Oh?" Agatha questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It was really dumb," Nicola said.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Mona said.

Nicola didn't get one word out before they heard Hort behind them.

"Someone sent me a love letter!"

They all looked wide-eyes at Nicola, suddenly understanding.

"Oh, that's really dumb," Anadil said.

Behind them, Dot leaned over Hort's shoulder. "So does it say who it's from or..."

Hort shook his head. "No, it's anonymous."

Dot frowned. Dot liked Hort because she was sure that no one else in the school would be interested in a weasel like him, but here they were.

_I should have sent that love letter,_ Dot scolded herself. _Or should I get a new crush?_

She looked around Hufflepuff table, and her eyes stopped on Kei.

He was cute. He was nice, as far as she could tell. Maybe he-

Dot heard a package drop in front of her and she looked down to see two brown boxes. One was small and cube shaped, and the other was a flat rectangle shape-

_Chocolates_ , Dot thought. _From Daddy!_

She undid the ribbon and it was in fact a box of chocolates.

When Dot's father was at Hogwarts, he had been in Hufflepuff, too, and he promised that if she got in, he would send her boxes at the start of every year.

She picked up the letter he left her.

_Dear Dot,_

_I hope you like these, and congratulations for getting into Hufflepuff._

_Watch out for those slimy Slytherin's_

_-love dad_

Dot smiled at the card. When her dad was at school there was a particular Slytherin that he liked to call his nemesis. His name was Robin Hood. Though Dot thought him a nice man, her dad told her stories of Robin and his friends (they called themselves the Merry Men) stealing food from the teachers lounge and giving it to the students. Dot would love to have someone at this school steal food from the teachers and give it to her and her friends, but her dad told her stealing was always wrong and never to do it.

She picked up the cube package. It was slightly heavier than the other box.

When she opened it, a clear glass ball was in there. She frowned at it-

"Awesome! You got a remembrall!" Tristan said.

"Remembrall?" Dot said.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, when the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something."

Dot looked back at the remembrall, to see the once clear sphere, filling with red smoke.

Dot gulped. "But, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

The other Hufflepuff's started laughing.

"It's not funny!" she protested, but now she too was laughing.

=====

Agatha opened up a letter from her mother.

_Dear Agatha,_

_I miss you so much already, honey._

_I hope that you've settled in at Hogwarts nicely and made tonnes of new friends! I also hope Reaper hasn't been making trouble with the other student's animals. In my years of schooling little Reaper had the tendency to pounce on the owls and steal things from the Gryffindor's._

_Do tell me what you think of Professor Dovey and Professor Sader, they were my two favourite teachers when I was a student there._

_And congratulations on making it into Ravenclaw! I'm so proud of you!_

_All my love,_

_Callis_

_P.S. please be nice to Vanessa's daughter. I know you've complained about her (almost as much as I've complained about Vanessa) in the past, but Vanessa is becoming a really big client for me, and although she is intoxicating, I must play nice, which means SO DO YOU!_

Agatha smiled at the letter, then glanced at Sophie, waving a bundle of lavender at Hester. She knew exactly why her mother had thought she'd have trouble with her.

Then Agatha looked back down, and felt a slight stab of sadness. She missed her mother so much and it had only been a couple of days.

A paper crane landed in front of her.

On the wing it had written: _why do you look so sad?_

=====

Sophie riffled through her giant box of cosmetics and skincare products that her mother had sent her.

She knows me so well, she thought, hugging her favourite cucumber face mask to her chest.

Hester gaged in the seat beside her. "I think your lavender is killing me!"

Sophie picked up the bundle of lavender and waved it in Hester's face. Hester started coughing. "If I die, tell Japeth his hair looks terrible."

Japeth self consciously touched his hair, further down the table from them.

Sophie and Hester both laughed.

Sophie stopped laughing when she saw Tedros, with his paper crane.

====

Agatha looked sad, and Tedros didn't like that. He decided that he'd make her smile.

He pulled a clean napkin from the table and folded it, until it was a crane.

He smiled at his creation. He tapped Chaddick on the shoulder. "You got a pen?"

Chaddick nodded, and handed it to him.

He pressed the wing to the table and wrote: _why do you look so sad?_

He pulled his arm back and threw it. He watched it sail through the the air and land straight in front of Agatha.

Agatha read the note, and then looked around to see who sent it, until her eyes landed on him.

She smiled and pulled out her own quill, and wrote on the other wing.

Tedros eagerly straightened as it landed back in front of him.

_I'm a little homesick :(_

Tedros looked up at her and mouthed 'same.' He wasn't, he just wanted her to feel less alone.

She smiled a little bit at that. He watched her fold another napkin, this time she folded a butterfly. She rested it on her palm and blew on it gentle, the butterfly started to flap it's wings and Tedros' eyebrows raised.

It flapped right into his palms.

_I'll probably go home for Christmas. What about you?_

Tedros wrote onto the other wing: _No, I'm staying here. We don't have any traditions. Anyway, Halloween's coming up, what are you gonna be dressed as?_

When he sent the butterfly back, he heard Agatha laugh at his joke - costumes weren't something they did at Hogwarts.

But when he got her reply he found that she was playing along.

_Don't know. What should I be?_

Tedros glanced up at her and smiled. He grabbed another napkin and folded it into a crane.

_My girlfriend._ He wrote.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he threw it back across the supper hall. His toes curled and he inched out of his chair in anticipation as it flew straight towards her-

Someone stood up and the crane hit them in the head, and it ricocheted off their head and into the soup bowl.

Tedros groaned, dropping himself back into his seat.

He slowly looked up at Agatha laughing at the napkin floating in the soup. He smiled softly at her. Even when he was so disappointed, it was impossible not to smile at her.

====

"Thanks for walking me back to Ravenclaw, Tedros," Agatha said.

Tedros smiled, "Not a problem." He only came, hoping that she would ask about Halloween costumes and he'd come up with the same answer, but the Ravenclaw hadn't yet acknowledged their paper crane convo.

"So, do you and I have any classes together," Tedros asked.

"Well, Ravenclaw have their classes with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor has their classes with the Slytherin," she said. Tedros looked down discouraged, until she added, "But, we all have our flying classes together."

Tedros looked back up. "Oh? When's that?"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "Do you ever check your schedule?"

Tedros smiled guilty at her.

"Mmm, I do suppose you're to cool for schedules," Agatha joked.

Tedros laughed. He felt their hands graze as they stopped at the Ravenclaw knocker, but her hand quickly pulled away from his, and when he looked up he could have sworn he saw a crimson blush in her cheeks.

"Well, this is me," she said, banging the knocker.

Agatha looked up at him, and he felt himself moving towards her and her towards him.

The robes brushed against each other. Agatha was looking down at them, until Tedros lifted her chin gentle with his finger tips.

"What is harmless but can kill you." said a voice behind Agatha.

_What a random question to ask right at this moment,_ Tedros thought, lifting his head to look behind her. But as he did, he discovered no one there, only he and Agatha. "What the..." he muttered.

"The knocker," Agatha said, gesturing to the eagle. Tedros nodded, remembering for Ravenclaw's to get into their common rooms, they must answer a riddle.

Agatha hesitated. "Good night, Tedros."

Tedros noddded and started to head back down, before turning back to her. "See you at flying lessons."


	7. First Flight

"Everyone step up to the left side of their broom sticks," Espada ordered.

Tedros wasn't a big fan of heights, so he was starting to feel nervous about this. He tried not to let it show, because he didn't want to look like a chicken in front of Agatha. He looked over at Agatha next to him.

She looked so confident, she always did.

Espada coughed. "Now, stick you're right hand over the broom and say 'up!'"

Tedros put his hand over the broom, as instructed. He heard the group break into chants of "up!"

He inhaled deeply. "Up!"

The broom stuck to his hand like a magnet. Agatha gawked at him, her broom still of the ground having what looked like a seizure.

"Up!" Rhian said beside him. His boom swung up as fast as Tedros's did, and hit him in the nose.

Tedros sniggered, as Rhian clutched his nose. "Shut up, Tedros!"

"I was hoping that would happen," Japeth laughed at his brother.

After that, the next person to get their broom up was Hort, then Japeth, Agatha and so on until Sophie, finally got hers up.

"Now that you have hold of your broom, I want you to mount it," Espada directed.

Once they all did so, he went on, "When I blow my whistle, I want you all to kick off from the ground, hard," he walked in between the two rows of brooms. "Keep your brooms steady, and don't go too high."

Tedros was the first to get off the ground, despite his slight fear of heights.

"Nice one, Pendragon," Chaddick says, climbing onto his own broom. "But I'm sure I could do better."

"Oh, you're on-"

"No. No. Not today, boys," Espada said.

"You're no fun," Chaddick mumbled, pushing off the ground.

More students started to get off the ground one-by-one

Agatha gripped the broom so tight that Tedros could see the blood drain from her knuckles.

"Looks like your girlfriend's scared, Pendragon." Japeth said.

Tedros expected her to make a fuss about him calling her Tedros's girlfriend but, Agatha smirked and looked up at Japeth, "So's yours."

Tedros bit back a laugh, as Japeth whirled to Aric, who was clutching the broom for dear life.

Japeth glowered at Agatha. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"She didn't say he was." Tedros said, simply. Japeth exhaled in relief before Tedros added, "She said he was your _girlfriend_."

Japeth practically had smoke coming out his ears. "That's it!" He pulled forward on his broom and flew straight at Tedros. Tedros swerved upward, escaping Japeth's lunge. Tedros didn't think this action through, because, Tedros had previously stood between Japeth and Agatha.

Japeth pulled his broom upwards, to avoid a collision with Agatha. As he flew up, the bristles of the broom hit Agatha off her broom and onto the ground.

She hit the ground hard. When Tedros saw this, he practically dove off his broom, to her aid.

He knelt down beside her, and Agatha rolled her head into his lap.

"She's dead!" Sophie wailed, who was the only one in the class who was yet to get on her broom.

Tedros frowned over his shoulder at her. "She's not dead."

Espada examined her leg, "Looks like a broken ankle."

"What? No, it's not broken- ah!" Agatha was trying to sit up, but that dug her heel into the grass, making it hurt more.

"You're saying one thing, but screaming another," Nicola said, landing.

Agatha dropped her head onto Tedros's chest, making him blush.

Espada started to help her up, "I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

Tedros started helping her up as well. "I'll take her."

Espada was silent for a moment.

"I can help her walk, see," Tedros said, taking Agatha's waist with one hand and strapping her arm around his neck.

"Alright, then..." Espada said. "Take her and come back."

"Will do," Tedros nodded, and tightened his grip on Agatha, without noticing the crimson blush on the Ravenclaw's cheeks.

====

Tedros and Agatha hobbled through the castle, awkwardly holding each other up.

Agatha winced in pain with every step they took. Tedros clenched his jaw. He knew that she was to stubborn to say if she was in pain.

He felt Agatha clutch his shirt. At first he assumed it was so she could keep herself upright, but it felt more like, she was making sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

He looked down at her, and her eyes looked glassy.

"This is ridiculous-" he bent down and hooked his arm around the back of her knees, and picked her up bridal style.

Agatha blinked at him, and a stunned silence.

"I figured it would be easier this way," he said. Then he felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'll put you down-"

"No!"

Tedros stared at her.

Agatha blushed. "I-it's easier this way."

Tedros nodded. "G-Good."

They both looked away from each other quickly.

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the Hospital Wing, looking away mostly, but kept stealing glances at each other then instantly looking away blushing.

====

The Hospital beds were uncomfortable.

Tedros helped elevate Agatha's leg with cushions, as Madame Pomfrey instructed.

"Is that alright?" He asked, fluffing the pillows slightly.

Agatha nodded, "It's perfect."

They were silent for a moment. Then, they both opened their mouths to say something. Agatha got words out first.

"Thank you," Agatha said. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Any time." He smiled. He hoped that she knew he truely meant it.

"Why don't you head on back to class, young man," Madame Pomfrey said, wheeling her trolley to them. "I'll take good care of your girlfriend."

Agatha blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

Tedros blinked. "Yeah- no we're just friends."

"Exactly!" Agatha blurted.

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Oh.."

There was an awkward silence.

Tedros looked at Agatha. "I'll come, back later?"

"Yes! That would be great," she said.

"Right," he kissed her on the cheek and disappeared down the hall.

... _You're gonna hurt your leg,_ Kiko had said. Agatha looked down at her elevated leg. _But, you gonna be happy about it._ Agatha gently touched her cheek, where Tedros had kissed. If she hadn't hurt her leg, she and Tedros wouldn't have had any of the moments they just had. She remembered the way Tedros dove off his broom to her side the second that she fell off.

Maybe in a way she was happy she broke her ankle.


	8. Dog Slobber Pairs Nicely with Gryffindor Robes

Mona and Nicola set down their books on Agatha's nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" Nicola asked Agatha, sitting down.

Agatha nodded. "Better. Madame Pomfrey mended the bone, but she still wants me to stay over night." Agatha looked around. "Where's Anadil?"

"She went off with Hester. They were giggling about stinkbombs or something..."

"Oh," Agatha said, looking down. She quickly looked back up. "Have you seen Tedros?"

The two girls heard to eagerness in her voice and gave each other a look. "He went back to his common rooms but said to tell you he'd come by soon."

Agatha grinned excitedly. "Thanks."

"How was the rest if your flying lesson?"

Mona grinned. "You could say that we defied gravity."

Nicola rolled her eyes. "Well, Mona defied gravity, she was the best in the class."

Agatha smirked. "I bet the Gryffindor's were jealous."

Mona nodded. "Very."

====

Hester, Dot and Anadil sat on the floor of the girls bathroom, with their cauldron in the middle.

"Final touch," Hester said. "Block your noses."

Anadil and Dot covered their noses with their sleeves as Hester poured in grated unicorn hair.

The cauldron made a poof of smoke in a mushroom shape, and Hester quickly covered her nose from the fumes. The smoke slowly cleared, and the girls coughed from the smell.

"That's rotten!" Anadil exclaimed.

Hester smirked. "Then it's perfect."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Dot peeped.

Hester glared at her. "This is an exclusive coven you know, Dot. Ani and I will be prefects, come our final year. You're lucky we even talk to you! So if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut."

Dot puffed her chest. "Who's to say I won't be a prefect? I was better at Ani today at flying!"

"Surprised the broom even carried you!" Anadil sniped.

Dot's lip quivered and she ran out of the bathroom crying.

Anadil sighed. "I'll go get her-"

"She'll be fine! Besides, we only need each other, anyway."

Anadil blinked at her.

"I mean..." Hester said. "Stink bombing only takes two people!"

"R-right..." Anadil said.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Shall we go?"

=====

Japeth looked up at Aric from the Common Room floor. His brows were furrowed as he went over his history homework and his violet eyes were moving across his page, slowly and carefully.

Aric looked up and saw Japeth staring. Shit.

Aric frowned, "Take a picture, it'll past longer."

Japeth blushed and awkwardly laughed.

The dungeon door peeped open and a hand threw a glass vial into the room. The glass shattered on the ground, and a yellow liquid leaked across the floor.

"What the-" Japeth said. Then he smelt it. The most revolting thing he'd ever smelt. He heard footsteps sprinting away from the Common Room door, accompanied by girls laughter.

Japeth balled his fist. "Those little-" his words were broken off by a cough.

Aric grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to the Common Room door, but when he tried the door handle, it was locked.

The two boys were trapped in the room of stink.

=====

Hester and Anadil laughed as they ran back into the girls bathroom.

"I bet they've already suffocated!" Hester laughed.

"I hope so," Anadil panted.

"Serves them right," Hester added.

Anadil sighed. "Should we go and get Dot back."

Hester contemplated for a moment. "Yeah." Hester looked around as if making sure no one but Anadil could here, "I kind of miss her."

=====

Agatha peered at her Divination book. She would never tell a soul that she was doing this, but the page that Agatha was reading so intently was the love page.

She remembered the shape she saw in her cup the other day. Apparently, the sized of the heart was important and it could tell when she would fall. Also, if there was any deformities in the heart, that could tell if the relationship would work out-

"Agatha?"

Agatha threw the book on the floor, scared they would see what she was reading. But, unfortunately for her, when she threw it, it didn't close, and now the page was opened to: What does my Tea Say about my Love Life?

She would have darted to pick it up, but she was on strict instructions not to get up.

She looked up at Tedros.

"I'll grab that for you," he said bending down. He picked it up and she winced as he read the page.

Agatha blushed. "Divination homework!"

Tedros nodded. "Right," he handed her the book and she slapped it closed.

Agatha coughed awkwardly. Agatha noticed that he had one hand behind his back. Agatha raised her eyebrow at him.

Tedros smiled, it was a kind of adorable guilty smile that made him look like a little child.

He pulled his hand out from behind his back. It was a light pink rose. Agatha blushed. "F-for me?"

Tedros smirked, "Well that was my intention..."

Agatha blushed more.

Tedros gently put the rose behind her ear, in her hair. "You look gorgeous."

Agatha rubbed her cheeks as if trying to wipe off her blush.

"Th-thank you," Agatha said.

Tedros smiled at her charmingly and Agatha's heart had a little relay race with the butterflies in her stomach.

Agatha heard a dripping sound, and looked to see Tedros's shoulder was drenched with what looked like saliva.

"Um..."

Tedros blinked and followed his eyes to his shoulder. "Ew!" He said, grabbing the tissues off her nightstand, and trying to wipe it off. "That's disgusting!"

Agatha laughed. "How did you get saliva all over your shoulder?"

Tedros hesitated. "I was... um-"

"Who's saliva even is it?"

"Not mine, I _assure_ you!" Tedros said.

"Then who's?"

Tedros swallowed. "Uhh... I'm gonna go wash this off in the bathroom!" He ran out of the hospital wing.

"Tedros wait!" Agatha called, but he had already shut the doors behind him, and Agatha was in no shape to chase after him.

Agatha leaned back, now realising that the saliva on the Gryffindor's shoulder looked like it belonged to a very, _very_ large dog...


	9. It had two Heads

20 minutes ago, Tedros was headed to his Common Room, so he could clean himself up a bit, before seeing Agatha.

He was half way up the staircase when it moved. He was jostled to one side, and he gripped the railing hard. He'd been told that the staircases move, but he'd never been on a moving one.

The staircase stopped, and Tedros continued up them. At the top of the stairs was a lone door, with no other way to reach it, but the stairs he was standing on.

He pushed open the door and stepped in. Inside was a long and poorly lit corridor, with strange and creepy statues leading down it.

He had a feeling he wasn't supposed to be there. When he turned to the door, he saw a white rabbit with a waistcoat and pocket watch eyeing him.

This was the white rabbit that followed Yuba around the castle. Tedros stumbles back and ran through the corridor, into the echoing darkness.

At the end of the hall was a door. He tugged at the handle. Locked.

The other day in the library, Agatha had shown he and Sophie some spells. One of the was a lock spell.

What was it? Hello honora? Aloe vera? Aloha-

"Alohamora!" He hissed, pulling his wand out. The lock glowed, and unlatched. He sighed in relief and ran in, shutting the door behind him.

He pressed his ear to the door, and heard Yuba's trudgy footsteps echo through the corridor outside, and the door shutting behind him as he left.

He sighed in relief, and turned around to check out what was in this room-

"WOOF!" yapped a huge scrappy dog. It's fur was messy with dreadlocks in some places, he had a whole on his ear and a scar over his eye, and it was sitting down like he was napping previously. Halfway down him, his his fur turned white.

Tedros froze with fear.

He heard the dog yawn, but it didn't open it's mouth....

Suddenly, a second head unfurled from behind the other, with sleepy eyes. It looked like that head had been sleeping, while the other was eagerly waiting for him to wake.

The sleepy head was clean, with perfectly groomed fur and the paws on his side were beautifully manicured. That head seemed like it couldn't possibly care less about Tedros, but the other thought differently.

It bared it's teeth at Tedros and he fumbled back towards the door-

The scrappy dog dug his nose into Tedros's stomach.

Tedros screamed and pulled the door open and scurried out of there.

=====

Tedros came down the moving staircases. He swept right down the hall, and through the outdoor courtyard-

He stopped in his tracks, spotting a rose bush out of the corner of his eye.

He examined each of them closely, deciding which one was perfect for his princess.

He pulled one from the top, it was the biggest and brightest of the bunch.

He pulled it off and ran inside and into the hospital wing.

He breathed into his palm, to smell his breath back. It was minty and fresh, as always.

"Agatha?" He said. When he stepped past the curtain divider into Agatha's room, she threw her book onto the ground, strangely.

"I'll grab that for you."

=====

Tedros aggressively washed the dogs saliva off off his shoulder.

"Filthy beast," he mumbled.

He wondered what Agatha was thinking of him now. How had he not noticed the giant glob of slobber on his robes?

The question he should be asking was what was that thing doing in this school.

=====

The entrance to Merlin's office was strange.

He'd asked for directions to it from his prefect, but when he reached it, it was just a huge bronze Griffin.

He looked at it for a moment then started to turn back-

The statue started to swirl and rise slowly, revealing steps, as if someone was waiting for him inside.

He stepped onto it, as he started to rise, to the top, where he now saw a door.

He probably should have come straight to Merlin about the dog, but thinking about priorities, Agatha came first.

Merlin's office was large, with book shelves across the back walls, a wooden desk in the middle, with steps hooking onto a raised level. But there was no Merlin.

"Hello?" he called.

Movement caught his eye. On a golden stand, hung a purple robe with childish stars draw on.

In all of the photos of Merlin at home, he was wearing this same purple robe, and in his past few days at Hogwarts, Tedros hadn't seen his wear anything but this.

It was a velvety texture, he opened the inside and felt through. He felt his hand slip into cold night air. He pulled his hand out then examined the inside. It was normal. He stuck his hand in again, and again felt the cold sensation of night air.

His whole arm sunk in, and he felt himself falling through a real stary night.

"I have you ever tried counting all the stars in the sky?"

Tedros looked up to see Merlin with his back to him, gazing into the purple sky.

"Where am I?" Tedros said, sitting up.

"You mean you don't remember?" Merlin said, slightly disappointed.

"Remember what?" Tedros said, sitting down beside his headmaster.

"The Celestium, of course!"

Tedros gazed into the night sky.

Memory started seeping in. Sitting on the top on a cloud with Merlin lifting him into the air, telling him to always shoot for the stars. He'd confused this memory for a dream. He would have been no older than five when he last saw Merlin.

"I've never tried counting the stars. That would be impossible," Tedros said, answering his previous question.

Merlin sighed. "You used tell me you could do it. That you'd count all of them one day." Merlin looked at him through the corner of his eye. "I suppose that Ravenclaw's had her effects on you."

Tedros blushed. "Who? A-Agatha? I don't... um- she's pretty. I mean pretty smart!"

Merlin smiled to himself. "Sure you do."

Tedros frowned and blushed harder at the same time.

"I assume you didn't come find me so you could count the stars."

Tedros shook his head, and thought about how he'd approach the question. He had to be careful with it, like Agatha would be. To phrase the question, like he wasn't breaking the rules by going by entering the third floor corridor-

"What the hell is that monster doing in this school?" Tedros blurted, letting all of his previous thoughts fly straight out the window, or off the edge off the cloud in his case.

Merlin sighed. "I suppose you found Castor and Pollux?"

"That thing has a name?" Tedros gawked.

Merlin stayed looking into the stars. "Castor and Pollux have no other home. No place to go."

"It almost killed me!" Tedros protested.

"Oh! He did not!" Merlin snapped. "Castor is just playful!"

Tedros blinked in shock. "W-what?"

"I think you're just scared of the size of him," Merlin said.

"I'm not scared!" Tedros shot back.

"Sure, not scared of the dog, not scared of asking a girl out-"

"Don't bring Agatha into this!"

"Oh, so you do want to ask her out?" Merlin smirked.

"W-what? Of course! I mean of course not!"

"Clearly," Merlin mumbled.

Tedros stood up. "I'm not scared!"

"Oh so you'll ask her out?" Merlin said hopefully.

"N-no! I'm going to do the dog thing first."

"And asking her out _second_?"

" _No_! No asking out anyone!" Tedros said, jumping off the cloud angrily.

====

Castor sat wagging his tail, staring at the door, waiting for it to open and someone to come in and play with him.

This was what he didn't all day, even when Tedros was the only visitor he'd had in a long time. Besides Merlin, that is, but Merlin wasn't that fun to play with. Merlin just came every night to wash them- well to wash Pollux. Castor refused to participate in bath time.

He heard the door open, and he sat up, wagging his tail harder, and dropping Pollux's head onto the stone floor.

He barked in excitement when he saw Tedros.

_He's back! He's back!_ Castor thought.

Castor charged forward and started licking the boy.

"Hey, Castor," Tedros said, whipping dog slobber off himself.

_He knows my name!_

Castor bent down and Tedros scratched his head. "You're a good boy, aren't you!" Tedros said in his doggy voice.

_I am!_

Tedros scratcher Castor's head more, realising he was no longer afraid.


	10. The Love Spell

Tedros was surprised to see Agatha walking perfectly normally at breakfast. He'd heard that Madame Pomfrey was skilled at mending bones, but he didn't expect it to heal so quickly. But, Tedros wasn't as excited to see her walking as he was to see his pink rose in her hair, still.

They exchanged glances, resulting in them both blushing furiously, but neither of them had the courage to start a conversation. Tedros tried not to look at her too much, because every time he did, Merlin gave him a look. Tedros wondered if Merlin meddled in all of his students love lives.

No. Just his.

After breakfast, Tedros got ready for Potions, with Professor Manley.

Tedros sat down beside Chaddick in the dark potions room, waiting for their teacher to arrive-

"Teddy!"

_Oh god no._ "Sophie!" he said, plastering on a fake smile.

"Thanks for saving me a seat!" She said.

"Actually I saved that seat for Rhi-"

"Potions is going to be so fun!" she shrieked.

"Mmm, I'm sure it would be more fun if you moved seats," Tedros mumbled.

"What was that, Teddy?" she frowned.

"Nothing! I said _nothing_!"

Sophie nodded. "Right." She ran her finger down the table of content of her potions book. "Ah! Love spells. Here it is." She dug her nose into the book, eagerly.

Tedros shifted nervously in his seat. "What are you going to do with a love spell?"

Sophie looked him up and down. "Oh, nothing."

"R-right," Tedros said, voice cracking nervously.

The doors to the classroom burst open, everyone lifted their heads to Manley stomping in. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class."

=====

Sophie sneezed, accidentally inhaling dust particles from Agatha's old books. "Bless you," Agatha said without taking her eyes off her book.

"Thank you," Sophie sniffled. "What's the difference between a Man-wolf and a Werewolf?"

Agatha looked up a bit, but still had her eyes on the book. "Man-wolves have more control and- just check page 394."

Sophie flipped to the page. "Uhhh, there's so many words."

Agatha frowned. "How many words have you read?"

"I don't, like a bazillion!"

Agatha rolled her eyes. "So like... 5 words?"

Sophie shrugged, "More or less."

Agatha sighed. "You have to pay attention here, Sophie. It's our first week and you're already behind on homework."

Sophie groaned dramatically, and threw her head back. "It's impossible though, Agatha!"

"You do realise we are taking the same classes, right? I have to do the same work and I have no problem with it and here you are complaining-"

"You're right! You do do the same classes as me! You can help me!" Sophie beamed.

"That's not what I was trying to say-"

"But, you'll help me because I'm your best friend." Sophie cut in.

"Tedros is my best friend-"

"He doesn't count!" Sophie snapped.

Agatha paused. "Well if Tedros doesn't count then Nicola is-"

"Just say you'll help me with my homework!" Sophie groaned.

"Okay! Okay!"

=====

Sophie was regretting asking Agatha for help with her homework. When Sophie asked for "help" she just wanted Agatha to do it for her.

But, here Agatha was, revising the whole History of Magic, By A. Sader and using the library tortoise as her lectern.

The library was about to close, and Sophie had barely listened to a word from her friends mouth. While Agatha talked about _Notable Female Seers_ Sophie was counting all the books in the library with her eyes.

The tortoise started writing something on his log. Agatha didn't notice, but Sophie peered down at it: the library is about to close.

"Thank god!" Sophie moaned.

Agatha tore her eyes from the book. "Pay attention!" she snapped.

"The library is closing, Aggie!" Sophie said, pointing sharply at the tortoise's note. Agatha looked outside to see the sun had disappeared.

"Oh... I guess time fly's when you're having fun!" Agatha smiled.

"No. That's not a thing." Sophie glared, trudging out of the library.

=====

Sophie sat down on the library bench, opposite Agatha. Agatha smiled at her, excited for their second day of studying.

"I found something you might be interested in," Agatha said.

"Mmm, well I think you and I have very different ideas of interesting," Sophie said, taking her book bag off her shoulder and putting it on the bench.

Agatha rolled her eyes. "You'll actually like this though."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Agatha pulled a book out of her book bag.

"I'm already bored," Sophie said.

Agatha huffed. "Just read the tittle would you?"

Sophie sighed and peered at the title. _Do's and Don'ts of Love Spells._

Sophie gasped.

"Cool, right? I came here early and saw is sitting in the returns cart," Agatha said, feeling proud. "Hester told me you were interested in them."

Sophie beamed at her. "Now I can try it on Tedros!"

Agatha blinked. "Wait what-"

"Thank you, Aggie, this is the best gift ever!" Sophie said pulling her friend into a hug over the bench.

Agatha pulled away. "Sophie, I thought you just wanted to read through it because you were interested in potion brewing! Not some girl desperate for someone's love!"

Sophie smiled. "I'm glad you think I'm not love desperate, but have you _met_ me?"

Agatha blinked at her. "Sophie I-"

"Come on Aggie we can make it now!"

=====

Every single one of Sophie's attempts failed, and ended with explosions and the two girls having to evacuate the girls bathroom.

Agatha refused to help her, but she stuck around so that Sophie wouldn't end up exploding the whole school. Sophie looked at her with sincere eyes. "Please, Aggie, help me make this. I'm sure you'd do an impeccable job at it."

"It wouldn't be real love, Sophie," Agatha whispered. "It would be a lie."

"It would just be so he realises he and I are meant to be," Sophie whispered.

Agatha remembered all of the sweet and tender moment she and Tedros had ever had. She grazed the rose in her hair with her fingertips. Then looked into Sophie's big hopeful emerald eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'll do it."

Sophie beamed. "You will?"

Agatha nodded. "Mhm."

"That's great, Aggie!" Sophie said, pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime," Agatha said.

Agatha knelt down at Sophie's potion stand.

"What are you doing?" said a high-pitched voice. "You aren't making stink-bombs too are you?"

The two girls turned to a ghost, with two pigtails, acne and glasses.

"Because, that's what the other witches were doing in here, and I'd rather not have this place smell like that again."

"Moaning Myrtle," Agatha whispered to Sophie.

"We're just making a love potion," Sophie said. "It'll smell like lavenders!"

Agatha looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, lavenders."

"Don't you think love potions are a little desperate?" Myrtle said.

"Yes-" Agatha started.

"They aren't desperate! At least I'll have someone to love me. Unlike you!" Sophie yelled at the ghost.

Myrtle started to cry. Sophie tensed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Myrtle started sobbing loud and high-pitched, while zipping across the bathroom, and diving right into one of the toilets.

"That was rude," Agatha said.

"I know right-"

"I meant you, Sophie!" Agatha said.

"Me? Rude?" Sophie said, offended. "I'll have you know I'm the nicest person at this school!"

"That's a lie," Agatha frowned.

"I'm the nicest person in my house!"

Agatha thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, I'll give you that one."

Agatha started to mix the love potion.

=====

"All done," Agatha said, holding up the pink liquid.

"Really?" Sophie gasped. Agatha nodded.

Agatha held up another vial, "This is the reversion spell, for if it goes wrong."

Sophie nodded excitedly and ran to the bathroom mirror to start giving herself a pep-talk.

Agatha looked over her shoulder to make sure Sophie wasn't watching her. She took off the lid of the antidote and tipped in a few drops of it, into the potion. She felt a little guilty about sabotaging Sophie's love spell, but she would feel more guilty making Tedros fall in love with Sophie.

"What are you doing?" Sophie said.

Agatha flinched. "I'm just doing some finishing touches!" she said over her shoulder, while screwing the lid back on.

"Oh, well, is it ready now?" Sophie sat down beside her.

"Yep!" Agatha said, sticking out the two vials. Sophie took them and disappeared out of the bathroom.

Agatha heard a sly high-pitched giggle behind her. "I saw what you did," Myrtle said.


	11. The Ghost of his Stepbrother

Time pasted quickly for the students of Hogwarts, Halloween was tomorrow, and from what Agatha had observed, Sophie hadn't tried the love potion on Tedros yet. Agatha was relieved with this, but at the same time, nervous because she didn't know when Tedros or _if_ Tedros was going to develop an irrational love for Sophie. She just hoped that the drop of antidote in the love spell would reverse any effects.

Agatha dropped her books onto the library table. All though, Agatha was trying hard to teach Sophie, her friend still made no effort, and often, when the two girls had planned to meet in the library, Sophie wouldn't show, leaving Agatha waiting alone in the library for hours.

Today was one of those days.

Agatha kept glancing at the clock. Sophie was an hour late already, and the library was starting to clear out.

Agatha looked at the library tortoise, who was giving her a sympathetic look. Agatha sighed and looked at her shoes. She sniffled softly. There must be something so forgettable about her.

She felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She lit up, and lifted her head to see- "Tedros?"

He smiled at her. "Chaddick said he saw you in here alone. I thought I'd keep you company." He dropped his smile. "Have you been crying?"

"What?" Suddenly she became aware of the heavy tears in her eyes. She blinked to try and get the to go away, but that forced them out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "I- no!" she tried to wipe away the tears, but more spilled down her face. "I- I'm not crying-"

Tedros pulled her into a hug. "What happened."

Agatha was still as a statue in his arms for a moment. Then she rested her eyes on his shoulder, and gripped behind his neck. "What's so forgettable about me?"

Tedros pulled away so he could look her in the eyes. "Nothing. You're the most memorable thing in this school."

Agatha sniffled. "Not to Sophie."

"I know. But, you are to me," Tedros said.

Agatha looked him in the eye. "R-really?"

"Of course." Tedros wiped up all her tears. "You're my best friend."

Agatha smiled though tears. "You're mine."

Tedros smiled. "Why don't I take you back to Ravenclaw?"

"Alright," Agatha said, packing up her books.

Tedros frowned, helping her stuff all her large books into her book bag. "Were you trying the teach a whole school?"

"No, just Sophie," Agatha said.

Tedros laughed, and put the bag over his shoulder. "I'll carry it for you."

"Thanks," Agatha blushed.

=====

Agatha and Tedros trudged up the Ravenclaw steps. "God, it would be a pain to have to walk up here everyday," Tedros said.

"It is, believe me," Agatha said.

Tedros laughed. "Are the riddles hard?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, not really."

Tedros nodded, knowing that 'not really hard' to Agatha was probably the equivalent to 'extremely impossible' for Tedros.

Agatha and Tedros stopped at the Ravenclaw knocker. Agatha turned to the Gryffindor. "Thanks for walking me here."

Tedros smiled. "We should do it more often."

"I'd like that a lot," she smiled. She stepped onto the step above Tedros, so the two were at the same eye level. "More than a lot," she whispered. She pressed her lips to his cheek gently. Her lips lingered for longer than they needed to, but Tedros wasn't complaining.

"More than a lot," Tedros repeated, as Agatha pulled her lips off his cheek.

"Good night," She turned to the knocker and knocked once.

"I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?" said the knocker.

"Love," both of them said in unison.

Tedros and Agatha's eyes met. They were silent.

"I guess the riddles are pretty easy," Tedros whispered.

"Yeah, they usually seem harder," Agatha looked at Tedros's lips for a moment, then back at his eyes. "Well, good night." She quickly rushed into her Common Room, leaving Tedros alone on the steps.

At least he thought he was alone.

"Who was that?" said a voice.

Tedros turned to see a ghost, with dark hair, a sharp jaw line and pointy cheekbones, one of the more attractive of the Hogwarts ghosts. He wore an old Gryffindor uniform, torn and bloodied. He recognised this ghost from a picture in his stepfather's wallet.

"Hello, Galahad," Tedros sighed, walking straight through his stepbrother, and down the steps.

"Answer my question, would you?" Galahad nagged.

"Your dad told me to say hi from him," Tedros said, ignoring his question.

"Well that's nice, but who was she? Is she your girlfriend? Am I going to have a sister-in-"

"No!" Tedros flared. He looked down. "Well, not at the moment..."

"Mmm, you'll have smart children, if she's a Ravenclaw," then he looked at Tedros. "Well, I suppose there will be a little bit of you in there, leaving them _without_ brain cells-"

"Shut up!" Tedros groaned. "I'll have you know, that Agatha has enough brain cells for the two of us."

Galahad cracked up. "She must be awfully smart!" Galahad laughed so much he started crying. "I'm sure you'll be borrowing her brain cells for the rest of your life!"

"I'm smarter than you!"

Galahad shut up, knowing he had no argument because it was true.

Lancelot always told he and his mother that his son must have had unfinished business, but Tedros just thought he stuck around to annoy the Gryffindor's.

"I met that brother of yours," Galahad said.

"Which one?"

Galahad blinked, "There's two of 'em?"

"Yeah, they're identical," Tedros said.

"Oh! That explains it! I thought I was seein' double earlier," Galahad said.

Tedros laughed. Then, he smiled at Galahad. "Stepbrothers are better than half brothers, by the way."

Galahad looked like he was about to say something really sincere and meaningful but then he opened his mouth, "Yeah, I'm pretty cool."

Tedros rolled his eyes at his arrogance, and the two laughed and talked, all the way back to Gryffindor.

====

The next evening, the Supper Hall was filled with Halloween decorations and the tables were lined with seasonal candies. There were jack-o'-lanterns floating around the night sky ceiling, courtesy of Professor Dovey.

Tedros heard his stomach grumble as he observed the foods; carrot cake, chocolate brownies with ghosts drawn onto it with white chocolate, little gingerbread men with their heads chopped off, and Professor Dovey's famous pumpkin pie.

Tedros started loading his plate with food. Tedros saw the ghosts starting to rise from the floor. A few floated around him, he knew their names were, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival and Sir Geraint.

They were all Gryffindor's ghosts and they had haunted his dad a lot when he was at school.

"Hello, young Pendragon," Gawain said.

Before, Tedros could speak, Percival cut in, "We've all been talking to Galahad."

_Oh no_ , Tedros thought.

"Yes, we hear a young Ravenclaw has caught your eye," Geraint said, wiggling his eye brows.

"Which one is it?" Gawain said, putting his head over Tedros's shoulder, squinting at the Ravenclaw table in front.

"Yeah, tell us!" Percival said, hovering his head over the other shoulder. Tedros looked at Agatha for a split second, but it clearly wasn't split enough.

"That one! With the black hair!" Geraint said, pointing at Agatha. Thankfully Agatha didn't see them all pointing. Not thankfully, Galahad, arose through the Ravenclaw table, in front of Agatha. He sat in the empty seat beside her, and they started having a conversation. They kept looking over at him, leading him to believe he was the subject of their chat.

Tedros glared at the three knights, "Get him to stop!"

"What? He's talking you up, as the kids say. Be grateful, boy!" Gawain said.

Tedros frowned at the sound of Galahad and Agatha laughing. Half of him was worried Galahad was saying something embarrassing about him, the other half was jealous that Galahad made her laugh.

Galahad saw him looking and gave him a wave, so did Agatha. Galahad said good bye to Agatha, and flew up the centre of the Ravenclaw table, and stopped beside Merlin. Tedros facepalmed. They all might as well have been wearing T-shirt's that said "team Tagatha."

Galahad whispered something's in Merlin's ear, while Merlin smirked at Tedros. Tedros dug his eyes into his palms.

Talk about an embarrassing family.


	12. Christmas in the Castle

The castle rooftops were lined with gleaming, clean snow and icicles hung from all visible trees, except for one creepy looking willow tree, that was near the greenhouse. Snowflakes decorated the sky and windows started to freeze over.

Sophie wheeled her trunk though the Supper Hall towards Tedros and Agatha. At the front of the Hall, Professor Lukas was using levitation to cover the tree with gold decor.

"Knight to e5," Tedros said, assessing the chess board in front of him. His knight moved on his command.

Agatha smirked in the know-it-all way she always did. "Queen to e5!"

Her red queen slid forward across the board, to his knight and stood up from her chair. She picked it up from behind her and swung it at Tedros's measly knight.

"That's totally _barbaric_!" Sophie gasped.

"That's wizards chess," Agatha said, assessing her suitcase. "I see you've packed."

"Yes. I see you _haven’t_?" Sophie said folding her arms.

"We've changed plans. I'm staying for Christmas," Agatha said.

"Why?" Sophie frowned.

"N-no reason," Agatha looked at Tedros and blushed. "I just wanted to stay."

Sophie nodded. "Well happy Christmas." She gave Tedros and Agatha hugs and kisses, then wheeled her trunk out of the Supper Hall.

Tedros looked over at Agatha. "Are you sure you don't want to go spend Christmas with your mother?"

Agatha looked at him and smile. "I'm sure. I'll spend it with you."

====

Agatha's eyes slowly, opened at the sound of her cat hissing. She saw Reaper tearing at wrapping paper. For a moment she thought he was dismantling one of her presents, but then she realised that her mother always gave Reaper the spare wrapping paper from Christmas wrapping. Her head perked up. _That means my presents are here!_

Agatha ran into the Common Room, to see Anadil already there, shifting through her own presents.

Anadil and Agatha were the only Ravenclaws staying. Mona and Nicola both jumped at the opportunity to see their parents again, and left for Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Agatha," Anadil said, noticing her.

"Merry Christmas, Anadil," Agatha smiled, rushing to the packages with her name on it. She knelt down by them.

_Happy Christmas, Agatha!_

_I hope the teachers have made the castle nice and decorated for the holidays. I wish that we could have spent this holiday together, but if you are enjoying it there at Hogwarts so much, then staying was a wonderful idea._

_Love Callis_

Agatha smiled at the letter, she hoped that her mother was doing alright without her. It was their first Christmas apart. Agatha unwrapped the package and saw what was inside.

"What did you get?" Anadil said, peering over her shoulder.

Agatha pulled it out of the packaging. "It's some kind of... cloak."

"Well? Put it on!" Anadil urged. Agatha draped it around herself, and saw Anadil gawking at her.

"What?" Agatha said-

She looked down to see her body was totally gone. She dropped it to the floor in shock. "An invisibility cloak!" they both said.

"Awesome," Anadil marvelled. Then she smirked slyly. "Image the pranks we could pull! I'm gonna tell Hester." The albino zipped out of the room, eager to see the Slytherin.

=====

Tedros had to look for a while before he found his present. It was lost among the sapphire blue boxes with butterflies spilling out, that Evelyn Sader had sent for Rhian.

Tedros's gift was a little beige box, with a red ribbon wrapped around. There was a little tag that said:

_To: Tedros_

_From: dad_

_How meaningful,_ he thought sourly. It didn't even have a letter attached or one of those seasonally decorated tags. Tedros undid the ribbon and gasped at his father's gift.

It was a lion locket. It belonged to his dad. Tedros always remembered seeing him wear it. He took it out of it's box, and put it around his neck.

"Dude," said Rhian's voice. He looked up to see Rhian at the door. "Agatha's asking for you."

=====

Hester and Anadil walked up the owlery steps. They planed on writing Christmas letters to Dot, who had gone home for Christmas.

Hester suddenly stopped when they reached the top, "I forgot something, in my Common Roo-" Hester stopped when she saw Anadil looking at something above their heads. Hester slowly looked up.

"Mistletoe," Anadil said, blushing and looking down. It hung from the entry arch.

Hester stepped closer to Anadil, and lifted her chin. Hester gazed into her gorgeous red eyes. Anadil lurched onto the tips of her toes, and sent her lips crashing into Hester's.

Hester clasped Anadil's cheeks, and kissed her harder, as snow landed on them, blending with Anadil's albino skin.

=====

Tedros and Agatha sat on the moving staircases side-by-side. The staircases had already moved so much, they were on the other side of the stair room.

Tedros looked down at Agatha's sweater with a large _A_ written on. He hadn't said anything yet, but he could tell that she was sensing him wanting to ask.

"My mother made it," she said.

Tedros nodded. "You look cute in it."

Agatha looked at him, surprised.

"I mean not that you don't always look cute- I mean, it's a cute sweater!" he said.

Agatha blushed and looked down. "R-right," she looked at his locket. "You look handsome in that- I mean it's a handsome locket," Agatha said, intentionally mimicking his statement.

Tedros laughed. "Shut up!"

"I mean it!" she said. Tedros smiled.

"Yeah, I mean that locket looks really handsome," Agatha said, quietly.

"That sweater looks really gorgeous," Tedros replied.

=====

That night, Merlin's hat made hot chocolates for everyone.

Hester and Anadil snuggled up together under a red fluffy blanket, at the Slytherin table, sipping on their hot chocolates with special skull-shaped marshmallows Merlin made just for them.

Merlin peered into his hat and looked up at Tedros and Agatha. "Looks like we only have one cup left. You don't mind sharing, do you?"

Agatha blinked at him. "Um..."

"We do mind, M, we really do," Tedros glowered. He smirked. "We can just give Agatha yours," he eyed the purple cup over at Merlin's seat.

Merlin grumbled at this. "Fine, there was another cup," he pulled out two hot chocolates and placed them in front of the students.

Agatha looked at the hot chocolate then at Merlin. "Why did you say there was only one cup."

Merlin and Tedros exchange a worried look.

"Um... I didn't! That was my twin brother LinMer!" Merlin said, rushing back to his seat.

Agatha and Tedros were silent for a moment.

"Agatha-"

"I'm gonna go," she cut off. "I'm just tired, and need an early night sleep." she slipped off her seat, and hurried to the door. Tedros ran after her, and stopped her.

"I'm really sorry about Merlin, he's just a little..."

"Much?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "He's just like that because, he's never seen me have a girlfriend, but I tried telling him we're just friends."

"W-we are?" she said looking a little hurt.

Tedros shook his head. "Of course not! We're more than that."

"We are?" she raised and eyebrow.

"W-well no, but yes, but no," Tedros stammered, he didn't know what she wanted to hear.

Agatha sighed and pushed past him, "Good night, Tedros."

Tedros groaned as he watched her disappear out of the Supper Hall. One thought drummed in his mind.

_Why are girls so difficult!_


	13. The Room of Requirement

Agatha pried a sleeping Sophie off her book. Her head banged onto the desk and her head shot up again.

"I'm up!" Sophie said, then started having a sense of her surroundings. "I mean... I wasn't _sleeping_."

Sophie got back from her mother's around a week ago, and Agatha was still being persistent to teacher her.

Agatha sighed and slid her books off the library table and into her book bag. "Maybe we should meet another time."

Sophie shook her head. "No! I need to learn this."

Agatha shook her heard. "It's all just going in one ear and out the other."

Sophie sighed and slid off her chair. "Alright."

The two girls walked down the corridor, back towards their Common Rooms.

Agatha stopped abruptly. "Do you hear that?"

Sophie gave her a look like she'd finally gone mad. "Hear what?"

"It's like... a crumbling sound, maybe?" Agatha turned around, and looked at the wall behind her.

She gasped. The wall was starting to transform.

Like snakes leaving their tracings in the sand, it started to form the shape of a door. The wall started to rise, and crumble more, until, their was a large door in front of them.

Sophie flinched as the doors slowly opened. Agatha looked left and right to make sure no one else saw them. She grabbed Sophie's wrist and pulled her in.

"No! I'm not going in there!" Sophie protest, pulling back, but Agatha was stronger and she pulled her inside.

"The Room of Requirement," Agatha gasped, and lights shimmered on.

"The what?" Sophie frowned.

"Room Of Requirement," Agatha said. "Also known as the come and go room. It appears when a student- or _students_ is in real need of it."

In front of them, was a large room, with old columns holding it up, and rows of desks all down it. At the back of the room was a lit fireplace.

"What need of it do _these_ students have?" Sophie said.

Agatha glared out of the corner of her eye. "We need it so I can tutor you! Hogwarts is sending you a sign that you need to _study_ more!"

Over the next few weeks, the two girls would sneak off to the Room of Requirement, whenever they could, sometimes even after curfew. Agatha would help Sophie study and do her school work, and for the first time, Agatha started to see an improvement in Sophie's work.

====

Sophie scribbled in the last few answers of her Transfiguration test. She snatched it off the table and hurried up to the front of the class, to hand it in. Sophie had never been the first to finish a test. That's what taught Tedros's eye the most.

It was like all of a sudden this girl had a clue. He remembered that Agatha had been tutoring her, but he hadn't seen them in the library together for a long time, he'd barely seen them at all, actually, which is why he assumed that they stopped their tutoring sessions.

After class, Tedros followed Sophie to see where she would go. He new that he would have been called creepy, but he didn't care. He hadn't had a conversation with Agatha since Christmas, and they kind of left things on an awkward note. It was like Agatha had become a ghost in his life, and though he didn't care as much, so had Sophie. He knew they were up to something.

He saw Sophie hurry around a corner, and he ran to keep up, but when he turned the corner- she was gone.

"Sophie?" He said. No reply. He sighed and kept walking, and tried to catch up to her wherever she'd gotten to.

====

Things continued like this for quite a while for Tedros. Following one of the girls, to have them mysteriously disappear.

Late at night, Tedros had gone to see Castor (and Pollux) and on his way out, he saw shadow, pass down on the other side of the stair room. He rushed down the first staircase he saw, and rushed after them.

When they looked over their shoulder, long blonde hair fell out from under a Slytherin hood.

"Tedros?" Sophie gasped.

"Sophie?" Tedros frowned.

"Agatha!" said another voice. He looked beside him to see Agatha pulling back an invisible hood. "Sorry, mine was just the only name not said so..."

"What are you doing here?" Tedros asked them.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sophie retorted.

"I asked first!" Tedros said. They stared each other done.

Agatha groaned beside them. "We are going to the Room of Requirement."

Tedros had heard of it before. "That's a real thing?"

Agatha grinned. "If you don't believe me I'll show you."

====

Tedros ran his finger along the dusty tables. "So this is where you've been going?"

Agatha lifted an eyebrow. "You've noticed we've been gone?"

"Of course I have!"

Agatha blushed a little. "Oh, sorry..."

Tedros looked down. "It's fine!"

Tedros looked over at Sophie, with a tray of pink cupcakes in her hand. "Um, where did you get those?"

"I made them in here!" she smiled.

Agatha frowned. "W-when?"

"You weren't here, Aggie!" Sophie said, defensively.

Agatha looked suspicious. "Can I try one?" Agatha reached for the tray-

"No!" She slapped Agatha's hand away, and turned to Tedros. "Could you try first, Teddy."

"Um, I guess," Tedros reached out and took one. Sophie smiled at him, nodding for him to eat it. He took a bite, keeping his eyes on Sophie.

"Yum," Tedros said.

Sophie looked at him, as if waiting for something else to happen. "How do you feel?"

Tedros eyed her suspiciously. "Kind of tired, actually... I think I'll go back to sleep."

He started towards the exit, when he heard Sophie slam the tray down on a desk behind.

"Aggie, you told me it would work!"

Tedros turned back. Agatha looked at the cupcakes, shocked. "You put the love draft... in the cupcakes?"

"Yes! You said the spell would work."

Tedros looked at Agatha. "Y-you made up a love spell for Sophie to give me?"

"Tedros I-"

Tedros stormed out of the room, muttering under his breath.

Agatha ran after him and down the corridor. "Tedros I'm sorry! Please wait!"

Tedros whirled to her. "You actually wanted me to love... _her_?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, Tedros listen-"

Tedros turned around to keep walking only to see Professor Dovey, coming down the corridor towards them, Aric tailing behind with a mischievous smile.

=====

"As punishment for your actions," Dovey said, glaring down at them from her desk, "50 points will be taken."

"50?" Sophie gasped (Professor Dovey caught her too, coming around the corner where the Room of Requirement was.)

"Each," Dovey added. "And, to insure this will not happen again, the four of you shall receive detention."

Aric stepped forward, frowning. "Perhaps I heard you wrong, but I thought you said 'the four of us'."

"Oh, you heard correct. Even though your intentions were honourable, you like your classmates, were _out_ of _bed_ , and will join them in detention."


	14. The Forbidden Forest

"You'll be servin' detention with Yuba, tonight," Manley said, as the four of them followed his pimpled head, toward Yuba's burrow. "In the Dark Forest."

Aric stopped in his tracks. "The forest? Is this a _joke_!"

"If it were my choice I'd have yer hangin' by yer thumbs in the Doom Rooms," Manley said. Agatha remembered reading about the old torture chamber they used to have in this school a long time ago, but was shut down due to parents complaints.

"But students aren't allowed!" Aric protested. "And there are... werewolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, boy," Manley corrected. "Nighty night." He turned and headed back towards the castle, leaving them in the hands of the gnome.

Aric frowned down at Yuba, "We aren't actually going in there are we?"

"Looks like wittle Awic is scawed," Sophie teased in a baby voice.

"I'm not scared, Celesta," Aric spat.

Yuba glared at the two of them out of the corner of his eye (the same way Tedros was glaring at Agatha) and turned to the trees, "Let's go then."

=====

The Forest was quieter than Agatha thought it would be. She didn't know if it was comforting or off putting. In a way it felt empty and monster-free, but it also felt like there were monsters waiting to pounce at any given moment. She could imagine the jaws soundtrack playing right about now.

Agatha had tried to catch Tedros's eye and strike up a conversation the whole time, but he made an effort to look the other direction.

Yuba lead them with a lantern hanging on the top of his staff-

All of a sudden he stopped, and was hobbling to bend over. In front of him was a metallic looking substance. He stuck his fingers in and it made a squelch noise that made Agatha flinch in disgust.

"What is that?" Sophie gagged.

Yuba stood and held his hand up for them to see. "That's unicorn blood."

Sophie's eyes widened. "There's _unicorns_ in here?" Yuba ignored her.

"This one's been hurt bad by something," Yuba gazed into the trees. "Our job is to go and find it." He turned back to the group.

Agatha frowned. "Find the unicorn or the thing that hurt it?"

Yuba gave her a grim look. "Whichever comes first. Aric, Sophie you come with me. Tedros, you go on with your girlfriend-"

"Not my girlfriend," Tedros said through clenched teeth.

Yuba looked at them and mumbled something about Merlin saying otherwise, but didn't protest.

The group split up and Agatha could hear Aric still complaining through the trees: "This is a _henchmen's_ job!"

Tedros held up the lantern, "Let's go," he said bitterly.

Agatha followed him into the dark, looking over her shoulder, to see Sophie doing the same through the trees. They met eyes, and gave each other a _please don't die_ look.

Tedros and Agatha continued into the trees, until Aric, Sophie and Yuba were out of sight.

A loud sound between a moan and groan echo through the trees.

Agatha spun to the sound, but there was no visible cause. She continued to hurry after Tedros. It seemed like he was walking fast just to avoid her, and lose her in the trees, but she was persistent and hitched up her robes, to hurry after him.

They came to a small grove. There was mist circling them on the ground. Agatha saw movement through it and squinted. "What is that?" she said. Tedros turned to see what she was looking at.

The mist slowly started to recede. The first thing they saw where four hooves, laying down. A nervous feeling pitted in Agatha's stomach. The mist then revealed legs, then the body, then the head, and finally the werewolf sinking its teeth into its neck.

Agatha stifled a scream. Tedros and Agatha were both frozen in shock. "What do we do?" Agatha said, quietly.

Tedros hesitated. "Just stay still." he whispered.

"It's not a snake, Tedros!" Agatha hissed, still being quiet as a mouse.

"You're the one that reads about these things, you tell me what to do!" Tedros snapped. Tedros wasn't quiet this time.

The wolf snapped his head up to them. Agatha gripped Tedros' hand, in fear, and was surprised to feel him grip back harder.

The wolf pounced at them and Agatha screamed and buried herself into Tedros' chest. He pulled her close to him.

Agatha heard hooves on the ground and a wolf howling in pain.

_Silence_.

She slowly looked up. A centaur towered over them, and she saw the wolf whimpering and running away.

"Do not fear," the centaur spoke.

Tedros shook her off him, coldly and Agatha inched away from him with a pout.

"This forest is no place for two students," the centaur said.

"Detention," Agatha mumbled.

The centaur nodded, somewhat amused. "I do trust that the two of you will be able to find your groundskeeper without my assistance?"

Tedros nodded, "We'll manage." Agatha wanted to ask the centaur to stay, but she didn't want to go against Tedros's decision, with him already mad enough at her.

"Thank you," Agatha said.

The centaur nodded. "This is where I will leave you." The centaur disappeared into the trees.

Tedros and Agatha were still for a moment, then without a word, Tedros started to walk back the way they came.

Agatha let out a quiet but angry sigh and followed after him.

A groan echoed through the trees.

"D-did you hear that?" Agatha said.

Tedros ignored her and kept going.

"Tedros!"

He stopped dead still, and Agatha held her breath, afraid of what he would say. When he didn't move, she decided to speak. "I'm sorry, okay," Agatha sobbed, her voice cracking and eyes blinking back tears.

Tedros slowly turned and moved towards her, walking angrily, and with purpose.

"Why didn't the spell work?"

"What?" Agatha frowned.

"You heard me. Why didn't the spell work?" Tedros repeated.

"I-I guess I mixed it wrong." she said, palms starting to sweat.

Tedros's blue eyes pierced hers. She felt so helpless under his gazed. She didn't know what he was about to say, or even if he was going to say anything.

There was just something so romantic about this moment.

"Are we okay?" Agatha blurted.

"We are." He said. Agatha sighed in relief-

"Because, you and I both know you don't mix potions wrong," he said, stepping closer. Agatha tensed. "You would never make a brewing mistake," Agatha's hands started to sweat more, as he inched even closer. "Which means you did it on _purpose_."

Agatha opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tedros turned and kept walking. "Let's look for Yuba and the others."

The rest of the night was quite uneventful. After they took Yuba to the unicorn, the gnome sent them back to their Comman Rooms, and they did so, without any detours.


	15. Magic in the Mirror

The next night, Agatha tossed in her sleep. She didn't know why she couldn't sleep, but there was just something ticking in her mind. Like she'd forgotten something but couldn't remember what.

She slipped out of bed and pulled on her invisibility cloak. She snuck out of the Common Room and down the spiral staircase. She knew that if she got caught she would probably be given another detention and 50 more points would be taken from Ravenclaw, plus all the glares she got for losing points, but she didn't care.

When people sneak out of their Common Rooms, they might have thought to do something fun, like meet their friends, or TP the classrooms, but Agatha found herself scowering the library.

She lit a match as her source of light - she always had spares in her pocket.

She pulled an old book down, and decided it would be best if she didn't use fire to read a book, then pulled out her wand.

"Lumos," she whispered.

She ran it across the words to read-

"Who's there?" called a raspy voice. Yuba.

"Nox!" she whisper-hissed, and her wand light died.

"Whoever's in their, show yourself," Yuba scowled. Agatha pulled the cloak tighter around herself, and stuck against a wall as Yuba walked straight past her.

She scurried out of the library as Yuba walk further into the dark library.

She hurried down the hall and heard the library door open, and the gnome came out grumbling. Agatha hurried into the first door she saw and closed it quickly but quietly.

She stuck her ear to the door and waited for Yuba's footsteps to fade off. When they did, she sighed and turned around. Inside was a big room, with something under a sheet at the back.

She dropped her cloak and neared the object at the back. She gripped the sheet and pulled down.

_A mirror._

As she stepped closer, a figure faded into view behind her.

Her mother. Her head spun to her mother- but she wasn't their. She looked back at the mirror out of the corner of her eye. Her mother still smiled back at her. In the reflection a bald cat curled up around her ankles, but when she looked down, Reaper wasn't there at all.

She had to tell someone about this.

=====

Agatha rushed back through the castle to get Anadil, but in the dark she couldn't find Ravenclaw.

She ended up at the moving staircases, somehow. She saw a shadow leaving the third floor corridor, on the right hand side. She gasped and pinned herself to a wall, so they couldn't see her, before realising she was invisible. She crept up the stairs to them. They had a dark hood on.

She yanked it off quickly, and blonde hair came out.

"Tedros?" she puzzled.

Tedros looked into the darkness, "Agatha?"

She pulled back he invisibility cloak. Agatha eyed the door to the third floor corridor. "What were you doing in there?"

"Sleepwalking."

Agatha frowned at him. "Oh, really?"

Tedros quickly nodded. "Yup."

They felt the staircase move, and Agatha, caught off guard started to fall. Tedros caught her by her waist, and pulled her into him, and fell onto the stair case. Agatha quickly rolled off him, "Are you alright."

"Yep," Tedros said. They froze when he realised his arms were still around her waist.

"Um, I was coming here to... um..." Agatha said, quietly and distractedly. "Um- Er mirror."

Tedros slowly took his hands off her. "What about a mirror?"

Agatha blinked back into reality. "Oh, um, I'll show you!" She pulled him down the staircase by his wrist and down the steps.

====

"Stand right here!" Agatha said, pointing at the centre of the floor in front of the mirror. Tedros did so, and Agatha waited for his reaction.

"What do you see," Agatha whispered, standing close to him. Agatha watched him turn to her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Just you and me," he said. "What am I supposed to see?"

Agatha looked up at him. "Well, I don't know for sure, but I think you see your greatest desire. You should look closer, maybe you'll see something there..."

Tedros gazed down at her. They met eyes. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. Agatha stood helplessly as Tedros pulled her into his arms. He traced her jaw with his fingertip, and lifted her chin gently to face him

"I think I'm looking close enough."


	16. Quidditch

"I think I'm looking close enough," he whispered, pulling Agatha closer to him. He could feel her heart beat speed up through her clothes.

Agatha smelt like old books and cinnamon, and he never wanted that smell to leave his nose.

When Agatha didn't say anything, Tedros felt a nervous feeling rise in his stomach, but he didn't let it show. He was putting everything out there and he didn't know what she would say. He also didn't know if he needed to say more, and if he did say something else would he just screw it up-

Agatha pulled herself into Tedros and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, and she pulled her lips off his cheek. Tedros smiled. "You missed." He pulled her back and kissed her lips.

Her mouth tasted like minty toothpaste, but he was sure he tasted mintier. Her lips gently slipped off his. She licked her lips. They gazed into each other's eyes. Tedros brushed hair out of her face, and she gently rested her head on his shoulder.

The two hugged each other, like the sky hugs the moon, until the sun rose and they disappeared back to their Common Rooms like nothing had happened.

=====

"I bet Slytherin will win," Anadil said, sitting down in the stands with her rats on her shoulders.

Agatha scrunched her nose at the thought. Since Tedros was kind of more than a friend now, she probably had to support Gryffindor in the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game. "I think you're wrong," she said standing up tall.

The other girls frowned at her. Last week they had all said they'd support Slytherin - only because Hester and Anadil were now dating.

Mona frowned. "What?"

Agatha swallowed and sat down, "Nothing." They looked at her weirdly then looked forward.

They were all seated in the Ravenclaw stands. Agatha saw a flash of red and looked down to see the Gryffindor's zipping out into the air. Soon Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were zooming around - clearly trying to show off, and out shine the other team.

"Hello, and welcome! Today's game, is Slytherin vs Gryffindor!" said a voice over a microphone and everyone cheered loudly. Agatha looked around to see who was talking and stopped on a girl with short brown hair and chubby cheeks in the teachers stand. She wore a unique red hood, leading Agatha to believe that she was a Gryffindor. Agatha did recognise her though - she was pretty sure her name was Rita Nettle.

The sound of cheering drummed around her. Agatha felt her heart race. She didn't like being in crowds. It made her feel overwhelmed. It was the same feeling she'd had on the train, months ago.

"Are you alright?" Nicola asked. Agatha flinched. Nicola had clearly noticed something wrong.

Agatha took some deep breaths, but all she could get out was a quick and shaky "mhm."

Nicola nodded slowly and examined her for a moment. "A-alright then."

The Ravenclaws were starting to quiet down, to Agatha's relief, but other stands were still screaming, she was able to tune them out a little bit, though.

The players started to slow, and form a circle over the centre of the field, apart from two boys, who were hovering above them, and giving each other mischievous smiles as if saying: _dude, I'm so gonna win this._

"The players take their positions as Coach Espada steps into the field!" said Rita.

Espada stood in the centre of it all, in front of a brown box, that was starting to shake and rattle. "Now, I want a nice clean game," he told the players. The players exchanged looks like: _yeah totally, we won't bash the hell out of each other. Wouldn't_ dream _of it._

Espada sighed and kicked the box. It flew open in an instant.The Bludgers and the Snitch all burst out at once - Agatha had read about the items in Quidditch Through the Ages.

"And they're out!" declared Rita.

The snitch zipped around the Seekers, as their heads whipped around trying to keep an eye on it. The snitch flew of into the sky and the two seekers gave each other another smirk. The two boys seemed like close friends, that enjoyed playing against each other.

"And the quaffle is released!" Rita noted. "And the game begins!"

People cheered as the players all flew off in different directions - some flying straight into each other, just barely saving themselves from a collision.

Agatha's eyes dashed around the field. It was hard to keep track of it all. That overwhelmed feeling started to creep up on her again as everyone around her started to yell and grow noisy again-

She felt a hand tug on her robes. She gasped in shock. It took her a moment to realise that the hand came from under the stands. She pressed her eye to a crack in the seats, and saw a glimpse of blonde curly hair.

====

Underneath the stands were a bunch of stairs and wooden planks, holding it up. Agatha found a strong beam and sat down. Tedros sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, slipping an arm around her.

Agatha smiled. "Of course, why do you ask?"

Tedros gave her a look like he wasn't buying it. "You didn't look alright. That's why I came over here."

Agatha narrowed her eyes. "How did you see me?"

Tedros blushed with embarrassment. "I... um Rhian has these binoculars so I..." Tedros looked down guilty. "Kinda maybe was watching you just a little bit..."

A smirk crept onto Agatha's face. "You were spying on me?"

Tedros' head shot up. "No! I- I wasn't-"

Agatha pressed he lips to Tedros's cheek. "I'm messing with, Teddy."

Tedros sighed in relief. "O-oh." He looked back up when he tuned back into the sound of the crowd cheering. "I- I didn't mean to pull you from the game. You can go back if you'd like to."

Agatha shook her head. "No. You were right. I'm not 'alright'."

Tedros screwed up his face. "Then why did you say you were?"

Agatha laughed at her clueless boyfriend- wait was he her boyfriend? They'd kissed, but were they official? She didn't want Sophie to know what had happened either...

Agatha got lost in her thoughts so long, that Tedros had to wave his hand over her face. "You alright? -I mean I know you said you aren't but I meant like now, 'cause you were looking over there like-"

"I'm fine. I mean it this time. Now that I'm alone with you," Agatha said. Agatha was starting to feel Tedros was really nervous now. He wasn't usually like this - messing up his speech, saying the word like too many times - maybe things had changed now that they kissed. Maybe he wanted to be just friends with her... but he was the one that saw what he did in the mirror.

"Tedros."

Tedros looked up, sensing her tone was serious. "Yes, Princess?"

Agatha cringed mentally at the nickname, but she wanted him to call her it a thousand more times.

"Are we like... dating?" she said.

Tedros smiled, looking at his feet. "That's what I was hoping... unless you weren't! If you don't want you and me to be like us, then that's like-"

"Tedros!" he quickly zipped his lips. She put her hand on his leg. "I do want you and me to be us."

Tedros looked like he was trying to hold back a squeal of joy. "R-really?"

Agatha nodded, bringing her face close to his. "Yes." she hesitated. "It's just..."

Tedros's face fell. "What? What is it?" His eyes darted around her face trying to read her emotions and tell what she was about to say.

She smiled softly. "I don't want anyone to know." she said it quietly, like a little fairy.

Tedros felt relieved at first, knowing that she still wanted to be with him. Then he frowned, and pulled away. "You're embarrassed by me?!" Tedros stood up.

Agatha shot to her feet as well. "No Tedros! It's... it's Sophie."

Tedros studied her wide-eyed for a moment. Tedros closed his eyes, running his hand through his curls. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her slowly. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

Agatha smiled and kissed him, then rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you." she whispered as he brushed kisses through her hair, gently.

Tedros was fine with being a secret. He had what he wanted now.


	17. More Quidditch

Kiko could still hear Rita Nettle's voice booming in the background. She was loud for such a small girl. Hort was munching on Bertie Botts beside her, with his mouth wide open, but she was far too polite to ask him to close his mouth to chew.

Kiko turned around and scanned the crowd of Hufflepuffs for Tristan. He wasn't there.

Kiko huffed and looked ahead.

"Slytherin in possession - Topaz with the Quaffle - passes to Pan - Pan hit hard in the face with a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - just joking, professors - Slytherin scores- damn! Slytherin scored!" Rita banged her hand on the bench in disappointment.

"Do you think Red knows she's supposed to be unbiased?" said a chubby German boy behind Kiko.

"I don't know," said the brunette girl beside him, "but Jack is looking hot-"

"Ew, Briar, no!" said the boy.

"Oh, grow up, Hansel." Briar spat back. Kiko tuned out of their conversation and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dot asked.

"Away," Kiko replied, walking down the rows of seats, trying not to step on peoples toes.

=====

Under all of the seats there was a lot of wooden planks holding it all up - it was a lot more complicated than it looked from the out side. Kiko blocked out the cheering of the crowd from the stands.

She leaned on one of the wooden beams and pulled a chocolate frog from her pocket-

She heard the sound of someone sobbing and looked up. It was coming from around the bend. Kiko stood up. "Hello?"

She poked her head around the bend and saw a flash of red hair. "Tristan?" Tristan's head shot up like a deer. Kiko swallowed. "Are you alright."

Tristan looked at her for a moment, then burst into tears. Kiko rushed to his side and put an arm around him. Tristan put his head on her shoulder and sobbed. Kiko didn't dare move or ask what happened.

"Why is everything so hard?” Tristan sniffled.

Kiko rubbed his back, unsure of how to respond. "Sometimes things are hard, and that's just the way it has to be." _Nice one_ , _Kiko really comforting_, she mentally scolded herself.

"But, um... it gets better."

"Yeah?" Tristan sniffled.

"Yeah. It helps if you have friends to talk to as well," Kiko said.

Tristan nodded. "But alone time is good too."

Kiko shifted, feeling the hint. "Tristan... what happened?" Kiko asked.

Tristan jolted away from her. "Nothing."

Kiko stood up. "But-" he was already leaving the way she had came. Kiko sighed and hugged her legs to her chest. Why did this have to be so hard.

=====

"BOO!!!" Ella yelled at Jack from Ravenclaw. Jack winked at her and she grumbled. Gretel frowned at her.

"What?" Ella snapped back.

Gretel rolled her eyes, "Oh nothing."

"Slytherin better get their act together and win," Ella glared at the score board, the Slytherins were down 4 goals.

Gretel shrugged. "I think that Gryffindor should win." Ella glared at her. Gretel smirked at Ella. "Oh, come on, Cinders, it's not my fault you made a bad bet!"

"You have cinders on your uniform one time and suddenly it's your name," Ella mumbled. A few weeks ago, Ella bet Jack that Slytherin would beat them in the next Quidditch match. The bet was, if Slytherin won, Jack would give her the magic beans that he'd stollen from Hugo, and if Gryffindor won, Ella would go on a date with Henry - one of Jack's friends on the team.

"I don't even like Henry! He's the type of guy my sisters would date." Ella's older step sisters hadn't been excepted to Hogwarts, which made her stepmother very angry - she had hidden Ella's letters to school from her until she ran out of hiding places. Her step mother was a cruel woman that didn't care about her, and for most of Ella's childhood she had lived in a cupboard under the stair. But this was Ella's last year of school, and soon she would move far away. New York, maybe?

Ella heard a flirtatious giggle from under the stands. Ella looked down and squinted to see through a crack. There was a boy and a girl sitting under the stands, laughing. One was a Ravenclaw and the other was a Gryffindor. "She could do better," Ella grumbled.

"What?" Gretel asked.

"Nothing."

=====

Tedros's jokes weren't that funny. But, Agatha was new to this relationship and didn't want to mess it up by telling him so. Tedros was the kind of guy that laughed at his own jokes, and Agatha thought it was cute. He's such a dork, she thought, laughing at his Merlin impression.

Agatha rubbed her arms to make friction and keep warm-

"You're cold?" Tedros cut in.

Agatha looked up. "Yeah, a little bit."

Tedros didn't hesitate to take off his own coat and wrap it tightly around her. He slipped an arm around her waist, and Agatha eyed it, suspicious. "I'm keeping you warm!" Tedros said, noticing where she was looking.

Agatha laughed. She looked up and their eyes met. She slipped an arm out from under the think coat and rested a hand on his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Oh. My. Goddess."

The two pulled away and looked up at the girl in two clean pigtails and a Hufflepuff uniform gawping at them.

"Kiko," they breathed.

Kiko stared in shock, until her expression melted into an excited one. Kiko squealed and pulled Agatha off the beam and hugged her. "Aggie has a boyfriend! And you look so cute! I told everyone that you guys are totally the cutest! This is what the tea was telling you-!"

"What tea?" Tedros frowned.

"-Dot said you two would never go out, but you are! Ahhh, OTP! And now I am going to be the priest at your wedding! And the aunt to your kids-!"

"What wedding!" Agatha frowned.

"And what _kids_!" Tedros added.

Kiko pressed her lips together. "Don't worry, it's all planned."

A cheer rang out through the stadium above. "Jack Stalk has caught the Snitch!"


	18. Not Just a Tree

Tedros looked down Agatha sleeping on top of her copy of _Fantastic Beasts and How to Comunicate_ with Them, on the floor of one of the library aisles.

He tilted his head quizzically at her. Tedros had found his girlfriend sleeping in the library a lot recently, and he was starting to worry about how much sleep she had been getting. It had been almost two months since they had started secretly dating and they had done pretty well at keeping it on the down low - it was clearly killing Kiko not to tell anyone about them.

Tedros knelt down beside his sleeping girlfriend. "Princess? Wake up-"

Agatha's eyes shot open and she shrieked in shock. Her hand flung up and punched him in the face.

"Ow!" Tedros yelled, stumbling back, clutching his nose. "What was that for?"

Agatha looked around, in a sleepy daze. "Tedros? Oh, I didn't know it was you."

"And your initial reaction to someone waking you up is to punch them in the face?" Tedros said, stretching his face to ease the pain.

"Woman up, Ted," Agatha said, closing the book, and sliding it back into it's place on the shelf. "Dinner time?" Agatha yawned.

Tedros nodded, "Yeah, I was about to go." Tedros paused. "Are you alright?"

Agatha frowned, "Yes. Why?"

Tedros tilted his head. "Oh, it's just I've found you asleep in this spot several times now - though I am sure that your dreams are about me." Tedros had said it as a joke, but the way Agatha's face burnt red might indicate that it was true. Tedros cleared his throat. "So, have you been having trouble sleeping or something?"

Agatha stood up, "I'm just worried."

Tedros lifted her chin so their eyes met. "About what?"

Agatha looked down like there was something she wanted to say but didn't know how. Her eyes built their way back up, to Tedros's lips, but before she knew it, they were clinging to her own. Tedros pulled her into him gently, by her waist, kissing her hard. Agatha tried to pull away, but soon surrendered to his grip-

" _What the hell_."

Agatha pulled away from Tedros and looked up to see Sophie gawking at them both. Sophie's eyes darted between them, hurt. "You..." she choked, looking at Agatha so hurt and betrayed. Her legs wavered for a moment, and she staggered back a step.

"Sophie I-"

Sophie darted straight back down the aisle and towards the library exit. Agatha didn't hesitate to sprint after her.

=====

Agatha pushed past crowds of people on their way to dinner, keeping her eyes on the blonde head, only meters in front of her. "Wait! Sophie!" she screamed, trying to make her voice louder than the echo of many chattering students. She ran into a few people, slowing her down, as Sophie weaved smoothly through the crowd. Agatha ran straight through the ghosts of Lady Morgana and Sir Mordred, but Tedros had told her enough about those two for her to know they didn't deserve her apologies.

Sophie turned a sharp corner and Agatha scurried after her, trying to keep her in sight. "Sophie!" Agatha yelled. "Just let me explain!" Agatha could tell that Sophie was already getting tired, but Agatha could keep up her pace. She could run from Camelot to Avalon with her kind of motivation.

Agatha turned the corner and could see Sophie running through an arch, leading outside. It was very stormy and windy outside. Agatha's first thought was; _Sophie wouldn't run outside in weather like that_ , she isn't that stupid, her second thought was; _it's Sophie, of course she is._

Agatha groaned and cursed, then sprinted out into the storm, after her best friend.

The arch came out at the top of the hill, near Yuba's burrow. Agatha's eyes darted around until she spotted Sophie bounding down a path with jagged rocks tailing it, stumbling as she went. The path was very thin, but Agatha was determined, and ventured down, trying not to fall.

The path opened out onto a mound of rocks, and Sophie was just disappearing over it. "Wait!" Agatha yelled into the wind.

"Leave me alone!" Sophie sobbed, scurrying down the mound, slipping slightly. Agatha slid down the mound and stopped, puffing, with her hands on her knees, she looked up. Sophie was running over another mound if she made it over Agatha would surely never catch up-

Sophie tripped over a tree root and fell onto her knees, sobbing. Agatha let out a heavy sigh. "Sophie," she panted, but not much sound escaped her throat. Agatha noticed a large shadow, towering over her friend. She slowly looked up to see a large willow tree. The hairs stood up on the back of Agatha's neck. "Sophie. Get back here."

"No! Leave me alone, Aggie!"

"Sophie, I mean it!" Agatha yelled, watching the willow stretch a long thin branch.

Sophie stood up and turned to Agatha, murder in her eyes. "No! I don't have to listen to you! You can't tell me what to do! I don't need you! _You_ need _me_! You don't even-"

Just then, the branch that Agatha had been eyeing swung down, towards Sophie. "Sophie!" Agatha cried, but the branch was already striking her friend in the back, and pulling her into the air. Sophie clung to thee branch, screaming as it swung high above.

"Get me _down_!" Sophie shrieked.

"Now who needs me?" Agatha muttered to herself. She looked around for something to help her - _anything_. A branch swung down, and Agatha jumped, as it swept along the ground, beneath her.

"That was close," but Agatha spoke too soon, because another branch came from behind, slamming her into the ground. Sophie's screams rang into the night air. Agatha was about to stand when the branch that Sophie was you know... clinging to for dear life came back her way.

"Agatha!" Sophie shrieked. Before she knew it, Sophie was grabbing Agatha by the arm, and pulling her back into the air with herself and the branch. Agatha dangled over the side of a cliff, as Sophie held her by the arm.

"Nice one, Sophie!" Agatha yelled.

"If I'm dying you're dying with me, darling."

"I'm honoured," Agatha grouched.

"Aggie," Sophie peeped. "I'm losing my grip on this thing."

"Whatever you do, _do not_ -" Agatha began, but Sophie was already slipping off the tree and slamming into the ground. Agatha was flung towards the tree. She closed her eyes and waited to feel her face smash into the tree, breaking every bone in her body, but instead she felt herself falling into a tunnel.

Agatha opened her eyes and it looked like she was under the tree. "-let go..." she looked up to see a long dark stone tunnel ahead of her, with light reflecting on the walls, like there was another entry just around the corner-

Sophie's shrieks became audible to Agatha once again. Looked around for a root that she could grab onto. She spotted a thick white root, along the side and leading up. _Seems promising_ , Agatha thought. She grabbed it, and suddenly everything went silent. Sophie's screams stopped, the vibrations in the tree came to a halt and all that was left was the echo of wind coming down the tunnel from above.

Agatha grabbed another root and started to climb out of from under the tree. She stumbled out and fell onto the grass. "Agatha!" Sophie cried, pulling Agatha up, putting Agatha's arm over her shoulder, dragging her away from the tree.

Once they were far enough away, the girls both fell to their knees, and rolled onto the their back, watching the willow sit peacefully still. "Why did it stop."

"I'm not sure," Agatha could have told her about the root but she decided to keep that to herself - for now anyway. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I just-"

"Liked him too," Sophie said, looking away.

Agatha looked down at the forest below the Willow. "I didn't want to hurt you... and I didn't want to lose him."

"I get it. He's a handsome guy." Sophie said.

"That's not why I like him," Agatha said, looking at Sophie. Sophie furrowed her brows as if trying to thing of another reason why she should like him. Agatha looked into the sky, last trace of light slipping away. "He's kind and funny and caring and sweet-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sophie rolled her eyes playfully. There was a short but comfortable silence.

"The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, Soph," Agatha said.

Sophie looked into the distance and Agatha started to think she would start shouting again but when Sophie focused back on Agatha's face she smiled and said. "Dinner?"

Agatha had completely forgotten about food (for the first time in her life) and now that Sophie brought it up, she felt her stomach grumble. She looked down at the blood stains on her robes then back up at Sophie. "Dinner."


End file.
